Es Un Conflicto De Amor
by Juli Tsukimine
Summary: boyfriend y b.a.p son bandas rivales de la escuela, todas las chicas estan detras de ellos pero ellos no les dan importancia, hasta que 2 hermanas llegan para cambiar su vida 3 (espero les guste)
1. Chapter 1

X: ahh…-suspiro un chico pelinegro de ojos marrones claros viendo todas las cartas que había-

X: otra vez-dijo un chico rubio de ojos marrones claros abriendo su casillero mientras caían miles de cartas de chicas-

X: oigan, perdonen soy nueva en la escuela alguno de los dos saben dónde está el salón 3-1

X: yo voy a ese salón ¿si quieres vamos juntos?-dijo el pelinegro-

X: está bien, gracias emm

X: soy Him chan, y él es Zelo mucho gusto

X: mi nombre es Julieta, pero pueden decirme Juli el gusto es mío-dijo una chica de cabello castaño oscuro por los hombros con ondas-

Zelo: Julieta que nombre más raro

Him chan: si ¿eres de aquí?

Juli: no, vengo de otra ciudad y hace 1 semana me mude a esta ciudad

X: JULI ESPERAME

Juli: oh lamento no haberte esperado Jaz

Jaz: que mal que vamos a cursos separados Juli, eh ¿quiénes son ellos?-pregunto una chica de cabello castaño claro y ojos avellana-

Juli: son Him chan y Zelo

Jaz: de casualidad alguno de ustedes va al salón 2-1

Zelo: yo voy a ese salón ¿son hermanas o algo?

Jaz: si Juli es mi hermana, somos familia y ella es la hermana mayor

Juli: solo por un año jajaja bueno Jaz cuídate nos vemos después ¿vamos Him chan?

Him chan: -asiente- espérame, oye Zelo-susurrando- estas chicas son nuevas y no saben quiénes somos, quizás sean las únicas chicas con las que podamos hablar tranquilamente

Zelo: quieres decir que ellas pueden ser las primeras y únicas amigas que podamos tener

Him chan: exacto, además parecen muy buena onda

Zelo: si tienes razón bueno intentemos no decirles nada de nuestra popularidad

Him chan: bueno hagamos eso nos vemos luego, vamos Juli?

Juli: -asiente-

Cuando Juli y Him chan entran al salón todas las chicas la miran con envidia, Him chan le dice que se siente al lado del así están juntos ella asiente y se sienta en el banco de al lado

En el salón de Jaz y Zelo

Jaz y Zelo entran al salón, todas las chicas se le tiran encima a Zelo diciéndoles te amo Zelo

Jaz: uy están locas –sentándose en un banco-

X: hola ¿eres nueva? –Dijo un chico castaño oscuro de ojos negros-

Jaz: si ¿Cómo te llamas?

X: oh discúlpame por no presentarme, soy Young guk ¿y tú?

Jaz: soy jazmín, mucho gusto Young guk

Young guk: puedo sentarme al lado tuyo en este banco-señala el banco de al lado de donde estaba Jaz-

Jaz: claro, me da gusto que me traten tan bien el primer día

Young guk: estoy seguro de que seremos buenos amigos

Jaz: si, oh ahí está la profesora

Zelo: -cansado se sienta delante de jaz- siempre lo mismo –suspira-

Jaz: -suelta una risita-

En el receso

Juli: aaah-bostezando caminando detrás de la escuela- bueno, es obvio que me perdí -rascándose la cabeza-

X: oye tu niñata

X: ¿Qué eres de Him chan?

X: Him chan es nuestro

X: eres nueva o ¿qué?

X: no sabes que no debes acercarte a él, o si no tendrás una lección

Juli: ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablan?

X: ahora chicos…bye niñata

Unos chicos más grandes salieron de todas partes acercándose a Juli

Juli: esperen no –asustada-

X: cómo quieres que te golpeemos

X: esperen es muy linda para ser golpeada

X: es nueva-mirada pervertida-

Juli: -una lágrima cae por su mejilla -

De repente de un árbol salta un chico encapuchado

Encapuchado: oigan ustedes lárguense

X: y tú nos detendrás

Encapuchado: ja obvio que yo los detendré

X: arg-le intenta pegar una patada-

Encapuchado: -le agarra la pierna y se la dobla y lo tira arriba de otros dos chicos-

Por detrás lo agarran del cuello otro se acerca por delante y él le mete una patada en la cara y se tira para atrás haciendo caer al que lo estaba ahorcando

Encapuchado: largo

X: ah, vámonos –salen todos corriendo-

Juli: muchas gracias te lo agradezco mucho tenía mucho miedo –cae de rodillas al suelo llorando-

Encapuchado: no llores-se agacha y con una mano le seca las lágrimas-¿Cómo te llamas?

Juli: me llamo Julieta ¿y tú?

Encapuchado: Julieta…Juli… ¿enserio te llamas así?

Juli: si sé que es un nombre raro es que vengo de otra ciudad

Encapuchado: otra ciudad, ah eres nueva, bueno debo irme adiós

Juli: espera! Dime el nombre del chico que me salvo-ve apenas la cara del chico-

Encapuchado: -se saca la capucha y deja ver el rostro del chico pelinegro y ojos marrones-soy kwang min –se va caminando-

Juli: kwang min… ¿Dónde escuche ese nombre antes?


	2. Chapter 2

Juli: espera kwang min –corriendo detrás de el-

Kwang min: ¿qué sucede?-se da vuelta-

Juli: es que me perdí, me podrías ayudar

Kwang min: eres tonta-suspira- bien a que salón vas

Juli: 3-1

Kwang min: si ya sé dónde es vamos

Juli: -asiente y le sonríe-

Kwang min: -se sonroja un poco y mira para otro lado-

En otro lado sentados bajo un árbol

Zelo: oye jaz veo que conoces a Young guk

Jaz: si fue muy amable conmigo

Zelo: él es mi amigo

Young guk: hola chicos –sentándose al lado de ellos-

Him chan: -llegando con ellos- hola ¿no vieron a Juli?

Jaz: no, no la he visto-suena la campana- bueno ya debemos ir a clases seguro la vez ahí

Him chan: si es verdad bueno adiós-sale corriendo-

En el 3-1

Kwang min: bueno debo irme a mi salón, adiós

Juli: adiós kwang min gracias por todo-le da un beso en la mejilla-

Kwang min: -sonrojado asiente, se pone la capucha y se va-

Juli: ahí-suspirando entra al salón-

Cuando Juli se sienta en su banco ve entrar a kwang min pero su cabello era rubio

Juli: eh? Kwang min?-se acerca a el- oye kwang min ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Y porque tu cabello es rubio?

X: eh?

Juli: ¿que no te ibas a tu salón?

X: no seas tonta

Juli: ¿oye que te sucede?

X: yo no soy kwang min, kwang es mi hermano

Juli: ehhhhhhh? Pero eres idéntico a kwang min

X: es que soy su hermano gemelo Young min

Juli: eres igual a kwang min, nomás que eres rubio

Young min: si, y pues mi hermano va al 3-2 y yo al 3-1

Juli: no puedo creerlo, nunca conocí a gemelos

Him chan: Juli no te encontraba por ningún lado ¿Dónde estabas?-ve a Young min-¿Qué haces con él?

Juli: hablando, oh viste que él y su hermano son gemelos es increíble

Him chan: -lo mira seriamente- vamos a sentarnos Juli

Young min: -con la misma mirada-

Juli: eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? –Mirándolos a los dos sintiendo la tensión-

Him chan: -agarra del brazo a Juli y se la lleva-

Juli: ¿Qué pasa contigo?

Him chan: no me agrada

Juli: -mira a Young min- pero sí parece un buen chico…

Muchas chicas al parecer chicas de los primeros entran al salón, rodean a Young min regalándole cosas y dándole cartas de amor pero él no les prestaba atención

Otro poco de chicas entran rodeando a Him chan haciendo lo mismo pero este aceptaba sonriendo todos los regalos y cartas

X: otra vez tu niña

X: te dijimos que te alejes de Him chan

Him chan: oigan que sucede ¿Por qué ella no puede acercarse a mí? –Su alegría se convirtió en enojo-

X: no es que…

Him chan: ella es mi amiga y si quiere estar cerca mío no es su problema-les devuelve los regalos y las cartas- no sean malas ella es nueva trátenla bien

X: solo son amigos ¿no?

Him chan: si amigos y no quiero que porque este cerca mío la anden molestando

Juli: Him chan…

X: está bien, vámonos chicas

Juli: ¿porque tantas chicas te siguen?

Him chan: es raro que no te hayas dado cuenta

Juli: ¿de qué?

Him chan: soy uno de los chicos más deseados en la escuela, al igual que Young min, kwang min, mis amigos y otros dos…

Juli: ¿enserio? Wow, que bien

Him chan: no estas sorprendida?

Juli: de qué?

Him chan: tengo la chica que quiero a mis pies, y tú no te sorprendes?

Juli: no, pasaba lo mismo en mi antigua escuela había 3 chicos deseados por todas, yo también quería mucho a uno pero cuando me confesé me rechazo

Him chan: que idiota, rechazo a una chica muy bonita

Juli: ¿Qué?

Him chan: si es cierto eres muy linda

Juli: ja aunque sea mentira, gracias

Him chan: no miento

En otro lado

Zelo: oye Jaz ¿Qué aras más tarde?

Jaz: no sé, creo que nada

Zelo: ¿quieres…?-no termino de hablar porque una banda de chicas lo había rodeado-

Jaz: uy-ve un montón de chicas al otro lado del salón- que habrá ahí?-va a ese lugar-oh es Young guk, Young guk porque tantas chicas te rodean?

Young guk: eh no se

X: que no es obvio, es el chico más lindo de la escuela

X: si y nosotras somos el club de fans de Young guk

X: que eres tú de Young guk?

X: sí quien eres para hablarle con esa confianza

Young guk: ni siquiera sabía que tenía un club de fans

Jaz: yo soy su amiga? Eso creo

Young guk: si mi amiga

X: te estaremos vigilando, Young guk es nuestro

X: si te acercas demasiado lo lamentaras

Young guk: oigan me están controlando?

X: vámonos chicas


	3. Chapter 3

Jaz: valla, valla no sabía que eras tan popular

Young guk: y yo no sabía que tenía un club de fans

Jaz: jajajaja como no vas a saber de tu club de fans?

Young guk: no sé, enserio no tenía la menor idea

Jaz: -ve a una chica que se acerca a Young guk- oye quien es la que se te acerca

Young guk: a una admiradora

Jaz: tuya?

Young guk: no, de mi amigo

Jaz: Him chan?

Young guk: no otro que también es muy popular, pero ella me da las cosas a mí para que se las de a el

X: hola Young guk buenos días, hola emm

Jaz: soy jazmín buenos días

X: ah hola Jaz mi nombre es Marisol mucho gusto-le sonríe la chica de cabello marrón oscuro con muchas ondas y ojos de igual color-

Jaz: soy nueva y creo que eres la primera chica que me habla sin decirme que Young guk es de ella…

Mari: jajajaja si las chicas aquí son muy celosas…no te acerques a mi lindo Young jae, es mío

Jaz: tranquila ni siquiera lo conozco oye quieres… ¿Qué seamos amigas?

Mari: enserio? Nunca tuve una amiga, claro que si

Jaz: ¿eres de este curso?

Mari: no voy al 4-2 pero nos podemos ver más tarde

Jaz: por supuesto que sí, en todos los recreos todas las mañanas y al terminar la escuela

Mari: si, bueno debo irme las clases están por comenzar, toma Young guk para Young jae

Young guk: gracias

Jaz: parece una buena chica

DESPUES DE CLASES

Juli: valla soy una idiota, ¿Quién se pierde dos veces?-suspirando-

X: hola, ¿estás bien?

Juli: no me he perdido-se da vuelta-

X: soy min woo un gusto-dijo un chico de cabello castaño con un mechón rojo enfrente y ojos marrones-

Juli: hola min woo yo soy Julieta buenos días

Min woo: buenos días ¿quieres ir a comer algo?

Juli: está bien, quizás así por fin me sepa ubicar ya dos veces me perdí

Min woo: enserio? Jajajaja bueno vámonos, mis amigos me esperan

Juli: comeremos con tus amigos?

Min woo: si, ¿te molesta? Si no comemos solos

Juli: no hay problema vamos con tus amigos

Min woo: bien! –sonríe-

EN LA CAFETERIA

Min woo: hola chicos, traje una amiga

Juli: kwang min? Young min? Min woo ellos son tus amigos?

Min woo: si, ¿se conocen?

Juli: si a ellos dos si

X: a mí no, soy dong hyun-dijo el chico de cabello rubio y ojos celestes-

Juli: yo soy Julieta un gusto dong hyun…

Min woo: bueno comemos algo?

Todos: -asienten-

Kwang min: Juli…de casualidad tú ¿ibas a la única escuela para hombres y mujeres de la ciudad vecina?

Juli: ¿Cómo sabes eso tú?

Kwang min: no te acuerdas de mí ¿cierto?

Juli: no, no recuerdo

Kwang min: mira –saca un collar con una mitad de un corazón-

Juli: no puede ser, eres tu –saca la otra mitad- ¿el chico que me encontró llorando esa vez, y me regalo esto?

Kwang min: si, por la oscuridad seguro no me viste pero era yo y tú me contaste todo esa noche

Juli: dijiste que al otro día nos veríamos en la cafetería, nunca llegaste

Kwang min: cuando llegue a mi casa esa noche mi madre me dijo que nos mudaríamos en la mañana y tuve que irme lo siento

Young min: ella es la chica con la que sueñas siempre?

Kwang min: ah-se sonroja y por debajo de la mesa le pega una patada a Young min- ¿qué cosas dices Young min?

Young min: auchhh, nada, nada

Min woo: así que se conocen de hace tiempo, oye kwang min es la chica de la que siempre hablas?

Kwang min: min woo, cállate –sonrojado al máximo-

Dong hyun: no me digas que ella es la chica ¿qué dijiste que estás buscando?

Kwang min: dong hyun, basta -ya es un tomate-

Juli: eh, no entiendo nada

Kwang min: no es nada Juli –se pone la capucha y se va-

Unas chicas lo empiezan a perseguir y el sale corriendo

Dong hyun: bueno debo irme nos vemos chicos

Young min: espera dong hyun yo debo ir contigo…

Min woo: bueno veo que quedamos nosotros solos bien conozcámonos mejor ¿quieres?

Juli: si, bien pregúntame y yo te respondo


	4. Chapter 4

Min woo: así que vienes de la ciudad vecina, sabes yo también vivía allí de pequeño, conocí a una niña y ella fue mi primer amiga…su nombre era Julieta…

Juli: minu, eres tú? -sonriendo alegremente-

Min woo: no puede ser, siempre soñé en encontrarte otra vez

Juli: minu yo también soñé volver a encontrarnos algún día

Min woo: hace años no nos vemos ¿Cómo te ha ido?

Juli: la verdad muy bien, y ahora que volví a encontrarme contigo mucho mejor

Min woo: oye y como conociste a kwang min?

Juli: pues, recuerdas el niño que me gustaba?

Min woo: si lo recuerdo, ¿Qué paso con él?

Juli: crecimos, el día que tú te fuiste, me confesé y él me dijo que ya le gustaba una chica, Salí corriendo y en una calle a oscuras choque con kwang min, el me consoló, me ayudo a sentirme mejor, me dio la mitad de su collar y le conté todo lo que paso

Min woo: así que de esa forma conociste a kwang min, el mismo día que yo me fui

Juli: así es y ahora ustedes son amigos y creo que yo también soy su amiga –sonríe-

Min woo: claro que lo somos, oye siempre ame que sonrieras, así que por favor no lo dejes de hacer nunca Juli

Juli: minu…sigues siendo tan tierno

Min woo: solo contigo siempre seré así

Juli: oww que ternura eres minu

Min woo: ya que tienes algo de kwang min te daré algo mío, toma-le da una pulsera-

Juli: oh gracias min woo me encanta esta hermosa

Min woo: -sonrojado- de nada Juli

Juli: oye las clases ya están por comenzar ¿a qué salón vas?

Min woo: al 3-1 –sonríe- si lo sé, sé que tú vas al mismo porque te vi hoy al comenzar las clases

Juli: oh genial vamos –sonríe-mira ahí viene Young min esperémoslo

Young min: si van al salón yo voy con ustedes

Juli: si vamos Young min

Young min: -asiente y cuando Juli no ve codea a min woo-

Min woo: -se sonroja-

Juli: oye minu gracias por lo de hoy, me ayudaste a llegar a la cafetería-lo besa en la mejilla y se adelanta un poco-

Min woo: - la mira sonriendo y sonrojado-

Young min: ¿minu? –lo codea- minu, minu, minu

Min woo: -lo mira sonrojado- cállate idiota

EN EL 2-1

Jaz: ah, estoy tan sola…

Zelo: me llamaste Jaz

Jaz: eh no

Young guk: me llamaste Jaz

Jaz: solo dije que estaba sola

Los dos: entonces nos vamos…

Jaz: no quédense estoy aburrida, por lo menos hasta que llegue la maestra

Zelo: bien –ve a unas chicas acercarse-oh demonios no otra vez

X: Zelo

Zelo: ¿quién es Zelo? Yo soy…emm…José-con un bigote falso en la cara-

X: oh perdone lo confundimos con otro chico, adiós

X: ¿Dónde estara Zelo?-yéndose-

Zelo: uff -sacandose el bigote- ahora si

Jaz: okey, oigan les gusta alguien?

Zelo: no a mí no

Young guk: no tampoco a mí

Jaz: y les parece linda alguien?

Young guk: si, y la tengo enfrente

Zelo: yo también y es linda como la flor que es

Jaz: eh, de que hablan? Ah ya entendí, yo soy esa flor, como el Jazmín y yo soy linda para ustedes?

Los dos: así es, eres bonita –cruzan miradas serias-

Zelo: ve a tu lugar Young guk-lo mira fríamente-

Young guk: ¿Por qué tú no te vas a tu lugar?

Zelo: idiota yo me siento aquí, ya estoy en mi lugar vete ahora

Young guk: y porque? Si yo quiero me quedo aquí –lo mira enojado-

Zelo: siéntate en tu lugar no molestes

Young guk: cállate, yo me quedare

Jaz: BASTA, SON AMIGOS NO SE PELEN

Zelo: -mira a Young guk- tiene razón guk perdóname

Young guk: no pasa nada Zelo, gracias Jaz por no dejar que nos pelemos

Jaz: no es nada no dejaría que se peleen-sonríe-

Los dos: -se sonrojan y entra la maestra-

Young guk: -sonrojado- bueno ahora si me iré a sentar…-se va-

EN EL 3-1

Him chan: Juli, ¿Qué haces con ellos? Vámonos a sentarnos

Min woo: oye, que te sucede ella es mi amiga…si quiere estar conmigo ¿Por qué no puede?

Him chan: -lo mira fríamente- Juli ustedes ¿son amigos?

Juli: si Him chan ¿Por qué?

Him chan: -la mira y se va a sentar a su asiento-

Juli: Him chan…-lo mira y entra la maestra-


	5. Chapter 5

A LA SALIDA DE LA ESCUELA

Juli: Jaz algo pasa, Him chan creo que se enojó conmigo –triste-

Jaz: tranquila Juli todo pasara, ya verás que él no está enojado, seguro fue un error

Zelo: jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaz-corriendo-

Jaz: Juli espérame un segundo ya vuelvo

Juli: -asiente- ahhhhh-suspira-

Jaz: si ¿qué pasa Zelo?

Zelo: es que quería preguntarte si tú y Juli querían ir al parque un rato…

Jaz: bien, ¿con quién?

Zelo: pues iremos Young guk, Him chan, unos amigos llamados Young jae, Dae hyun y Moon Joung y pues yo…

Jaz: está bien, puedo llevar una amiga?

Zelo: si claro, las esperamos en la esquina

Jaz: Juli ven, ¿quieres ir al parque con los chicos?

Juli: ¿Qué chicos?

Jaz: Zelo, Him chan, Young guk y unos amigos de ellos

Juli: eh no sé porque acuérdate que estoy media peleada con Him chan

Jaz: tranquila Juli quizás resuelvan el problema

Juli: está bien iré

Jaz: espera iré a buscar a una amiga que también ira, enseguida vuelvo

Juli: ahhh-suspira-

Min woo: que sucede, ¿estas triste?

Kwang min: ¿hay algo que podamos hacer para que no estés así?

Juli: es que…no, no es nada –sonríe-

Min woo: oye Juli veníamos a decirte si querías ir a comer algo con nosotros y unos amigos

Juli: oh me encantaría pero hoy no puedo chicos

Kwang min: bueno…y mañana? Puedes?

Juli: claro que si-sonríe- ¿puedo llevar a mi hermana menor?

Min woo: si llévala no hay problema

Kwang min: mañana a la salida iremos, siento que va a ser genial –sonríe-

Min woo: si yo igual lo siento

Juli: jajajaja si ojala chicos, seguro la pasare de maravillas con ustedes

Los dos: bueno nos vamos, adiós Juli –le dan un beso en la mejilla uno de cada lado-

Juli: -se sonroja- adiós chicos –sonríe-

Jaz: he vuelto vámonos, oh si ella es Marisol

Juli: un gusto mari, ¿te puedo decir así? En fin yo soy Julieta pero dime Juli espero que nos llevemos bien

Mari: si puedes decirme así y está bien Juli, espero seamos amigas

Juli: claro que podemos serlo

Jaz: bueno nos vamos chicas?

Las dos: -asienten-

En la esquina estaban los chicos esperándolas, cuando llegaron fueron al parque

Zelo: bueno ¿Qué hacemos?

Juli: -mirando para todos lados hasta que su mirada se enfocó en un puesto de juegos-ESE ES UN PONY, OH POR DIOS TAMBIEN AHÍ UNICORNIOS Y PEGASOS QUIERO UNO-corriendo allí-

Todos: -con una gotita detrás de la cabeza-

Juli: es, es, es, es, ES, ES RAINBOW DASH KYAAAAAAAAAAAA, LA QUIERO…

Jaz: yo iré a ver como juega, vienen?

Todos: si

Juli: -derribando todas y cada una de las navecitas que había de tirar- wooooooooo ya casiiii

Jaz: bien Juli ya casi tú puedes…

Zelo: vamos gana gana

Juli: -mirada victoriosa- ya casi –tira la última navecita- lo LOGREEEEEEEE WIIIIIIIIIII VAMOOOOOOS

Jaz: bien Juli

X: bien ya que has ganado que premio quieres

Juli: -mira con brillito en los ojos a la Pegaso cian con cabellos de colores- quiero esa –señala el peluche-

X: bien toma

Juli: gracias…-mirando el pony-

Young guk: Him chan te pasa algo? Te he notado un poco mal desde la escuela

Him chan: no es nada pero yo ya me voy

Juli: tranquilo me voy yo, quédense ustedes sé que por mi te vas, adiós…-se va caminando-

Him chan: -la ve irse-

Jaz: eh Juli…

Young guk: Him chan ve, resuelve los problemas que tienes

Him chan: no puedo ser su amigo

Mari: porque no…

Him chan: porque ella, se junta con los boyfriend…

Zelo: -mirada seria-

Jaz: ¿quiénes son los boyfriend?

Young jae: los boyfriend son nuestros rivales

Mari: ¿enserio? Y solo por eso no le volverás a hablar? que tiene de malo? No es mala persona

Dae hyun: es verdad parece buena chica, ademas que tiene que se junte con ellos…solo son amigos nada más

Moon Joung: y que sean amigos no significa que tú no puedas ser su amigo

Young guk: es cierto Him chan, ve habla con ella rápido

Him chan: -mira donde iba Juli asiente y sale corriendo-

Jaz: ahí…ahora pueden explicarme ¿quiénes son los boyfriend y porque se odian?

Zelo: si te explicaremos

Young jae: mari podemos hablar en otro lugar a solas

Mari: -sonrojada- por supuesto jae, vamos


	6. Chapter 6

Juli: ahhh, Him chan parece estar muy enojado

Him chan: juuuliiiiiiiiiii esperaaaaa

Juli: he –se da vuelta- Him chan, ¿Qué sucede?

Him chan: por favor perdóname Juli no quise que te enojaras, es que me molesto que seas amiga de los boyfriend

Juli: ¿Quiénes son los boyfriend?

Him chan: aun no lo sabes?

Juli: saber qué cosa

Him chan: boyfriend y b.a.p son bandas rivales desde primaria

Juli: y quienes son boyfriend y b.a.p

Him chan: b.a.p somos una banda de música de la escuela, nosotros Young guk, Zelo, Dae hyun, Young jae, Moon Joung y yo…formamos esa banda

Juli: oh pero todavía no sé quiénes son boyfriend no los conozco

Him chan: los conoces muy bien, boyfriend es otra banda de la escuela y sus integrantes son los gemelos ósea kwang min y Young min, min woo, dong hyun, Jeong min y hyun seong…ellos son los boyfriend y son nuestros rivales

Juli: oh yo no lo sabía, perdóname Him chan, pero aunque quisieras que me aleje de ellos no puedo, porque min woo es mi mejor amigo de la infancia que volví a encontrar y kwang min lo conocí hace unos años y lo considero una persona estupenda que me ayudo a dejar de derramar lágrimas una noche…lo siento-se da la vuelta para irse-

Him chan: no me importa –la agarra del brazo- aunque sean tus amigos, yo quiero ser tu amigo igual…

Juli: entonces que bien, yo también Him chan

Him chan: -sonríe- bueno volvemos?

Juli: he, no yo ya me voy a mi casa

Him chan: te acompaño?

Juli: no está bien iré sola queda cerca, adiós Him chan –lo besa en la mejilla- hasta mañana-

Him chan: ad…ios Juli-sonrojado-

Juli: -se va caminando-

CON LOS DEMAS

Jaz: entonces ustedes hacen música? Y son rivales de los boyfriend por eso?

Young guk: es que a ninguno de los grupos nos gusta que nos ganen entonces queremos ganar y siempre peleamos

Jaz: oh entonces es por eso chicos, bueno saben yo los apoyo a ustedes ya que a los otros no los conozco…

Dae hyun: gracias Jaz, votaras por nosotros este año? Se elijira la mejor banda de la escuela y boyfriend y b.a.p es obvio que seremos finalistas ya que somos las mejores bandas de la escuela

Jaz: bien votare por ustedes…oigan Young jae y mari?

Zelo: se fueron a hablar a solas

Jaz: será que Young jae…

CON MARI Y JAE

Mari: bien de que querías hablar jae

Young jae: ya sabes, sé que tú eres mi admiradora secreta

Mari: ¿Qué? ¿Te molesta que te regale cosas? ¿Soy una molestia? –por largarse a llorar-

Young jae: solo quiero que dejes de hacerlo…

Mari: -llorando mirando hacia abajo tapando sus lágrimas-

Young jae: porque de ahora en más, quiero que me des tus regalos en persona

Mari: -levanta la mirada- Young jae…-sonríe y asiente- está bien lo hare

Young jae: bueno volvamos quieres…-la abraza y se va caminando con los demás-

Mari: que fue eso…-feliz-

CON LOS DEMAS

Jaz: oh mira ahí vienen, bien que hacemos ahora?

Zelo: no tengo idea, ya es tarde quizás debamos irnos

Young guk: si vámonos ya es muy tarde está oscureciendo…

Young jae: mari te acompaño a tu casa

Mari: emm no, hoy me iré sola, bye Jaz, gracias por invitarme hoy

Jaz: de nada mari, bueno adiós chicos

Zelo/Young guk: espera te acompaño-se miran-

Jaz: no se peleen, pueden acompañarme los dos chicos

Dae hyun: bueno adiós Jaz-la besa en la mejilla y se va-

Moon Joung: bye –se da la vuelta y se va-

Zelo: bueno vamos

CON JULI

Juli: ahhh que linda noche será…-sin mirar por donde iba se choca con un chico haciendo volar su peluche-

X: oh discúlpame te ice caer…

Juli: no discúlpame a mí fue culpa mía, lo siento

X: toma se te callo esto-le da el peluche-

Juli: gracias

X: parece que te gustan los ponys jajajaja soy Jeong min ¿y tú?

Juli: Jeong min…Jeong min, de casualidad eres un integrante de boyfriend?

Jeong min: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Juli: voy a tu escuela soy nueva, voy con Young min y min woo

Jeong min: ahhh, bueno y como es el nombre de esta bella damisela

Juli: jajajaja soy Julieta pero puedes decirme Juli

Jeong min: bien Juli, bueno debo irme nos vemos mañana quizás en la escuela…adiós Juli

Juli: -sonríe- adiós Jeong min –lo besa en la mejilla y se va-

Jeong min: si ella es la Juli de la que hablan min woo y kwang min, es muy hermosa…-sonrojado-


	7. Chapter 7

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Juli: -despertando mientras la luz del sol se asomaba por la ventana- ahhh-bosteza- vamos arriba Jaz, ya es hora de ir a la escuela

Jaz: ahhh-bosteza-enseguida me levanto

Juli: bien iré a preparar el desayuno…

Jaz: está bien…

Juli: pienso que hoy será un gran día-mirando afuera de la ventana-

EN LA ESCUELA

Min woo: kwang min has visto a Juli?

Kwang min: no quizás no ha llegado todavía…

Los dos miran por la ventana viendo a Juli entrar por el gran portón y salen corriendo hacia ella

Juli: qué lindo di ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-es atropellada por kwang min y min woo-

Jaz: Juli estas bie ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh-es atropellada por Zelo y Young guk-

Juli: chicos están bien, que paso que venían corriendo así?

Kwang min: iras hoy con nosotros verdad?

Min woo: por favor di que sí…

Juli: claro que si chicos…

Min woo: oye ella es Jaz? Tú hermana pequeña?

Juli: así es, también la recuerdas

Jaz: quienes son ellos Juli, oigan ustedes salgan de arriba mío ahora!

Zelo: perdón Jaz, solo queríamos preguntarte si vendrías a clases

Jaz: creo que sí, ósea estoy en la escuela a que vine si no…

Young guk: Zelo idiota, yo vine a preguntarte si querías ir algún lado conmigo a la salida

Jaz: oh me enca

Juli: lo siento, ella hoy tiene planes conmigo

Jaz: ¿así?

Juli: SIP jajajaja ellos son kwang min y min woo

Jaz: él es min woo? Oww ha crecido bastante…

Juli: si es el, hoy me invitaron a comer y tu vienes conmigo…

Jaz: ah bueno, jajá ya estoy ocupada Young guk, otro día será

Zelo: boyfriend –mirada seria-

Jaz: que paso con esos tontos de los boyfriend?

Min woo: me caía mejor antes de pequeña tu hermana Juli –medio enojado-

Juli: espera y tu hermosa sonrisa min woo

Min woo: -su enojo se vuelve vergüenza y se sonroja- piensas eso Juli?

Juli: claro que si min woo tienes una hermosa sonrisa

Min woo: -sonríe- así está mejor?

Juli: claro que si

Kwang min: -con cara enojada- oye yo también estoy enojado…

Juli: oww eres una ternurita kwang –lo besa en la mejilla- sonríe para mi

Kwang min: -sonríe avergonzado y sonrojado-

Juli: los dos tienen sonrisas hermosas –les guiña un ojo-

Los dos: -se sonrojan más-

Zelo: ven vamos Jaz…debo decirte algo

Jaz: okey, nos vemos luego Juli

Juli: bye…oigan ustedes dos no vuelvan a chocarme así…

Min woo: discúlpame Juli, ¿Qué puedo hacer para remediarlo?

Kwang min: lo siento dime cual será mi castigo

Juli: ahí no sean exagerados chicos…tontitos los quiero

Los dos: -súper sonrojados- Juli…

X: oye aléjate de mí kwang min

X: y aléjate de mí min woo

X: es solo mío

X: no eres nadie para hablarle con esa confianza

Juli: oigan basta, dejen de decir que son de ustedes ellos no son de nadie…

X: cállate idiota-la empuja al piso-

Muchas chicas la rodean, la agarran y la meten al baño…le sacan la remera

Juli: -llorando- porque me hacen esto, que problema ahí que yo me hable con ellos

X: solo no les vuelvas a hablar…

Juli: idiotas, creen que porque ustedes me lo digan lo dejare de hacer?-llorando-

X: lo dejaras de hacer o lo lamentaras niña tonta

Las chicas la agarran y la llevan al patio donde estaban todos y la dejan ahí sin remera…

Juli: -tapándose-

Todos la empiezan a mirar, los alumnos se acercan, hasta que kwang min y min woo la ven así…

Kwang min/min woo: JULIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-corriendo-

Kwang min se saca el saco y se lo da a Juli mientras min woo los tapa

Juli: gracias chicos…-se pone el saco-

Kwang min/min woo: -sonrojados- de nada

Min woo: vamos, aléjense no hay nada que ver aquí largo…

Juli: -llorando- gracias enserio

Min woo: quien te izo esto Juli…

Juli: sus fans, ellas lo hicieron

Kwang min: esto no se quedara así…

EN OTRO LADO

Jaz: los que estaban con Juli eran dos integrantes de boyfriend?

Zelo: así es…y kwang min tiene un hermano gemelo Young min

Jaz: wow gemelos

Young guk: y los demás son dong hyun, Jeong min y hyun seong

Jaz: pues para mi parecen buenos chicos…

Zelo: pero, tú nos prefieres a nosotros no es así?

Jaz: obvio que si


	8. Chapter 8

Zelo: eso me alegra muchísimo Jaz

Young guk: si a mí también, bueno vallamos a clases que están por comenzar

Jaz: -asiente-

DESPUES DE CLASES

Young jae: ¿oye mari quieres ir a comer algo?

Mari: por supuesto jae vamos…

Moon Joung: yo también quiero ir jae

Young jae: está bien, también iras

Mari: ya estoy lista vámonos, oh Moon Joung también iras?

Moon Joung: sí, estoy aburrido

EN OTRO LADO

Min woo: vamos Juli?

Juli: claro espera iré a buscar a Jaz

Min woo: okey te esperamos afuera con los demás

Juli: bueno enseguida voy

CON JAZ

Jaz: Zelo dime algo…te parezco linda?

Zelo: no…

Jaz: -triste- está bien, entiendo

Zelo: me pareces hermosa

Jaz: oww eso fue muy tierno –sonríe-

Zelo: -sonrojado- y no miento enserio eres hermosa y te quiero…bueno yo me voy adiós Jaz hasta mañana-sale corriendo sonrojado-

Jaz: adiós Zelo…

Juli: Jaz-entrando al salón- nos vamos?

Jaz: claro vámonos –se para y juntas salen afuera-

Kwang min: -mira a Juli venir y no aparta la mirada-

Min woo: -hace lo mismo-

Young min: -mira a Jaz- oigan…quien es ella

Min woo: es la hermana de Juli

Young min: es muy bonita

Kwang min: igual que la hermana…

Min woo: es cierto su hermana es hermosa…

Jeong min: ustedes tenían razón Juli es linda y ahora que veo su hermana pequeña también

Hyun seong: opino lo mismo que Jeong min, son lindas las dos

Dong hyun: a mí me gusta la hermana de Juli

Young min: a mí también, es muy linda

Juli: ya llegamos, oh pero si es Jeong min, hola a todos…tú debes ser hyun seong un gusto yo soy…

Hyun seong: Julieta, lo se kwang min y min woo se la pasan hablando de ti

Juli: enserio…que lindos –les sonríe-

Los dos: -sonrojados-

Young min: oye eres muy linda…

Jaz: oh enserio? Gracias…

Young min: Young min, soy Young min

Jaz: supongo que tú eres el gemelo de kwang min…porque te ves idéntico a él solo que tú eres rubio

Young min: pero yo soy más lindo

Jaz: no es de mala pero…si tú eres más lindo que kwang min

Young min: -sonrojado-

Dong hyun: -empuja a Young min- yo soy dong hyun un gusto Jaz

Jaz: el gusto es mío, wow otro más que es lindo…con razón tantas chicas los siguen…

Juli: bueno vámonos, tengo hambre…

EN EL RESTAURANTE

Cuando entraron se sentaron, pidieron comida y cuando llego lo que pidieron comieron muy rápidamente

Jaz: oye mira Juli ahí está mari con Young jae y Moon Joung

Juli: es cierto, pero…no le arruinemos el momento déjalos a solas

Jaz: es verdad jajajaja

Min woo: bueno, e Juli te acompaño a tu casa?

Kwang min: yo también quiero acompañarte

Juli: está bien…oigan en unos días será mi cumpleaños ¿les gustaría ir a mi casa y quedarse a dormir?

Todos: fiestaaaaa

Kwang min: claro Juli

Min woo: obvio que iré

Jaz: pues yo vivo ahí…

Young min: yo iré y de paso veo esta hermosa flor de jazmines

Dong hyun: huele como una, yo también voy

Hyun seong: si yo también voy

Jeong min: obvio que yo igual, va alguien más?

Juli: estaba pensando en invitar a los chicos de b.a.p y mari…

Hyun seong: a mari si invítala –sonrojado-

Juli: okey, pero tengo que pensar lo de los b.a.p ya que ustedes no se llevan muy bien con ellos

Min woo: mira Juli por mí no hay problema, solo que ellos seguro van a querer pelearnos

Jaz: oigan pueden decirme algo…

Young min: ¿qué quieres saber?

Jaz: Young guk me dijo que se odian por la rivalidad pero díganme la verdad… ¿Por qué se odian tanto?

Dong hyun: bien les diremos, yo el líder de boyfriend era el mejor amigo de Young guk

Jaz: eh?

Juli: eh? –sorprendida-

Hyun seong: yo lo era de Moon Joung

Jeong min: yo de Dae hyun

Young min: yo de Zelo

Kwang min: yo de Him chan

Min woo: yo de Young jae

Juli: y que paso? ¿Por qué pelearon?

Kwang min: pues…armamos dos bandas, en ese entonces seguíamos siendo amigos pero la rivalidad nos puso en contra y nos alejamos cada uno de su mejor amigo…

CON MARI JAE Y JOUNG

Mari: ah estoy feliz de esto chicos gracias por invitarme hoy

Moon Joung: oye mari ven afuera, tengo algo que decirte

Young jae: mari, quédate conmigo…

Mari: eh, eh…pero Moon Joung quiere decirme algo…-viendo como Moon Joung la esperaba afuera-

Young jae: te amo mari…

Mari: eh…


	9. Chapter 9

Juli: bueno yo me voy Jaz, tú te vas conmigo?

Jaz: no yo me quedo otro ratito

Juli: bien, vamos kwang min y min woo

Los dos: -asienten-

Juli sale del restaurante con los dos y ve a Moon Joung…

Juli: hola Moon Joung

Moon Joung: hola Juli, así que estas con ellos?

Juli: si, oye dile a los demás que pronto será mi cumpleaños y están todos invitados

Moon Joung: bien yo les diré

Juli: gracias adiós Joung

Moon Joung: bye…

CON JAZ

Jaz: y bien cuéntenme algo…estoy aburrida

Dong hyun: ¿oye porque eres tan linda?

Jaz: y yo que sé, ¿porque nací así? Jajajaja

Young min: enserio eres muy linda

Jeong min: para mí, las hermanas son muy hermosas las dos

Hyun seong: las dos son tan bonitas, pero igual ya me gusta alguien

Jaz: enserio?

Hyun seong: si, pero ella ni sabe de mi existencia

Jaz: y quién es?

Hyun seong: levanta la mirada hacia mari

Jaz: -mira para el lugar donde miraba- mari…

Hyun seong: así es, pero ella ni me conoce y al parecer ya le gusta alguien

CON MARI Y JAE

Mari: Young jae…hablas enserio?

Young jae: piensas que bromearía con algo así? Toda la vida desde que me conociste hiciste tanto por mí, me regalaste tantas cosas, escribiste cada noche una carta para mí, decías ser mi admiradora secreta que más me amaba…siempre me gustaste desde que te vi…

Mari: pensé que tú nunca…te enamorarías de alguien como yo

Young jae: pensaste, pero esto es verdad…

Mari: no estoy soñando ¿no?

Young jae: creo que no, en fin mari…

Mari: -derrama unas lágrimas de felicidad levantando la mirada hacia el con una gran sonrisa- ¿sí?

Young jae: ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Mari: jae…la respuesta es obvia, si jae si-salta a abrazarlo-

Young jae: -la mira a los ojos mientras sus miradas se acercan cada vez más y en un momento sus labios chocan, dándose un beso-

Mari: -sigue llorando de felicidad-

Lo que no sabían era que alguien miraba por la ventana, triste, cabeza agacha, derramo unas lágrimas por ella pero fue fuerte, se puso la capucha y salió caminando y en otro lado sentado alguien solo miraba al piso…para no ver como ellos se besaban

Mari: te amo jae…oh espera y Moon Joung, me estaba esperando afuera-mira pero Moon Joung ya no estaba-creo que se fue

Young jae: seguramente se ha ido, yo también te amo mari

Mari: bueno ya es tarde debo irme

Young jae: pues vamos te acompaño

Mari: eh no lo sé jae, no quiero que veas mi hogar

Young jae: ¿Por qué no? De seguro tienes una hermosa familia

Mari: porque no tengo uno, ni tampoco una familia –se va caminando-

Young jae: ¿Qué? ESPERA MARI –corre tras ella-

Mari: -contiene las lágrimas- que sucede?

Young jae: dime porque no tienes hogar, ¿te escapaste de tu casa?

Mari: seguro algún día tuve una familia pero fui abandonada poco después de nacer y no tengo hogar

Cuando mari cae de rodillas llorando llega Jaz corriendo

Jaz: mari estas bien? ¿Qué le hiciste Young jae?

Mari: no tranquila el no hizo nada Jaz, le estaba contando que yo no tengo una familia ni un hogar

Jaz: tú te vienes conmigo a mi casa…

Young jae: yo quiero ir

Jaz: bien vámonos…esperen ya vuelvo

Young jae: tranquila mari –la abraza- todo estará bien

Jaz: chicos debo irme, tengo asuntos muy importantes hasta mañana fue muy agradable conocerlos

Todos: bien, adiós Jaz

Jaz sale corriendo y los 3 salen rumbo a la casa de Jaz y Juli

CON JULI MINU Y PIKAMIN

Juli: jajajaja que idiota, bien chicos aquí es gracias por acompañarme y hacerme reír un rato

Kwang min: no es nada Juli siempre estaré para ti

Min woo: de nada Juli siempre que quieras hacemos algo-sonríe-

Juli: amo sus sonrisas, adiós-los besa en la mejilla y se mete a la casa sonriendo-

Los dos: -sonríen sonrojados mirándola en todo el momento-

Kwang min: bien vámonos…

Min woo: -asiente-

Jaz, mari y Young jae llegan justo y se meten corriendo a la casa, Jaz hace sentar a los 2 y se arrodilla y queda mirando a mari…

Mari: ¿Qué te sucede?

Jaz: JULIIIIII VEN AQUÍ YA…

Juli: ahí voy –grita desde la cocina-

Jaz: tú eres…nuestra hermana perdida?


	10. Chapter 10

Mari: de que hablas Jaz…

Jaz: nuestra madre nos contó que nosotras somos 3 hermanas pero la que falta la robaron después de nacer…podría ser que tú seas nuestra hermana perdida

Juli: -llegando de la cocina con un vaso de jugo- ¿Qué sucede?

Mari: Jaz dice que yo soy su hermana perdida

Juli: -se le cae el vaso de jugo y empieza a llorar-

Jaz: nuestra hermana es mayor a nosotras… ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Mari: tengo 16 años…

Jaz: nosotras tenemos Juli 14 y yo 13… ¿nunca tuviste familia?

Mari: solo sé que después de nacer me dejaron en el orfanato

Jaz: mari, tu puedes ser nuestra hermana perdida…-llorando- quizás después de nacer te trajeron a el orfanato de esta cuidad

Mari: claro ustedes Vivian en la ciudad vecina…

En ese momento un auto se estaciona en la entrada, y una mujer muy bella de cabellos marrones oscuros y ojos verdes entra por la puerta…todos la miran, la mujer ve a sus hijas llorando y rápidamente tira lo que traía y las abraza

X: que paso hijas?

Juli: mama…ella puede ser nuestra hermana

Jaz: no tiene hogar…

Juli: ni familia…

Jaz: creció en un orfanato…

Juli: es mayor que nosotras…

Las dos: ¿ella podría ser la hermana que hemos estado buscando toda la vida?

Mama: -mira rápidamente a la niña- tú…eres mi hija?

Mari: no lo sé señora, puede que sí, pero puede que no…

Mama: -saca el celular y llama a alguien- hola cariño…si…escúchame puedes venir a casa es urgente…creo que las niñas encontraron a nuestra hija…bien te espero -mira a mari-aremos un ADN con mi esposo, él puede ser tu padre

Mari: -por llorar- ustedes podrían ser mi familia

La mama de las niñas las abraza y las 3 la miran

Mama: así es niña, podríamos ser tu familia… ¿por cierto él es el novio de alguna de ustedes?

Mari: eh si, él es mi novio

Mama: oh así que si eres mi hija ya tienes novio querida…

Juli: hoy te quedaras aquí mari, aunque no seas mi hermana te dejare quedarte en mi casa

Jaz: así es, si no sos nuestra hermana seremos mejores amigas

Young jae: oigan me siento muy solo

Juli: te abrazaría pero mari me mataría en la noche jajajaja mari abrázalo

Mari: lo hago porque quiero no porque tú me digas-abraza a jae-

Young jae: así está mejor jajajaja

Jaz: oye jae quieres quedarte a cenar?

Young jae: eh me encantaría

Juli: ¿Cuántos años tienes jae?

Young jae: tengo 16…igual que mari

Juli: más te vale no hacerle daño a mari, oh lo pagaras muy caro jae

Young jae: -asustado- tranquila…yo amo a mari nunca la dejaría y temo algún día perderla

Mama: bien preparare algo para cenar…

Juli: yo te ayudo mama-se va con ella-

Young jae: valla Juli sabe cocinar

Jaz: si ella siempre le gusto cocinar, dice que lo hace para cuando se case le prepare lo mejor a su amado esposo

Young jae: no cabe duda de que Juli tendrá una buena vida, se ve que es una persona muy dulce y tierna, que ayuda a los demás…y que sabrá elegir un buen novio

Mari: al parecer

Jaz: Juli siempre fue así, cariñosa, solo que desde que su primer amor la rechazo ella no habla de novios ni nada parecido…quizás fue muy fuerte para ella el rechazo de ese chico, después de eso se volvió una persona tan agradable

Mari: no cabe duda de que le afecto mucho el rechazo de ese chico

Young jae: si pobre Juli, pues yo creo que por ser tan buena persona encontrara alguien que la valore y la ame para toda la vida

Jaz: es verdad, ella se lo merece

Mari: yo no sé si me lo merezca pero pienso que soy la chica más feliz del mundo

Jaz: ¿Por qué?

Mari: pues mi único amor de la vida siente lo mismo que yo y me ama, y puede ser que allá encontrado a mi familia verdadera, estoy tan feliz

La puerta de la casa se abrió y un hombre de traje entro por ella cerrándola, un hombre de cabello negro y ojos marrones claros…

Jaz: papa has llegado, buenas noches…

Juli: -llega corriendo de la cocina- hola papa buenas noches…ella es mari-señala a mari-

Mama: -llegando de la cocina- ella puede ser nuestra primera hija que nos robaron, hay que ir al hospital por la mañana


	11. Chapter 11

Papa: si cariño iremos…

Mama: bueno ahora a comer yo y Juli preparamos una rica cena, vengan siéntense a comer chicos

Young jae y mari: -se paran van hacia el comedor y se sientan a comer-

Juli: -llega al comedor con una fuente de fideos con salsa- espero les gusten, mama debemos hablar

Mama: bien ven aquí hija y dime

Juli: es que se acerca mi cumpleaños e invite a mis amigos a dormir a casa

Mama: Juli pero después de tu cumpleaños acuérdate que te aremos la fiesta de 15 a fin de mes, está bien que invites a tus amigos ¿Cuántos son?

Juli: unos 14, por ahí

Mama: 14 chicos en mi casa? Bueno Juli está bien pero recuerda invitarlos también a la fiesta

Juli: yes mother –sonríe-

Mama: bueno vayamos a comer

Juli: -asiente-

CUANDO TERMINAN DE COMER

Young jae: bien ya debo irme

Mari: te acompaño hasta afuera…

Young jae: bien vamos

Mari: -sale afuera con Young jae- adiós jae ve con cuidado

Young jae: -se acerca a ella la besa tiernamente y asiente- te amo mari, hasta mañana espero todo salga bien hermosa

Mari: gracias lindo, yo te amo más-se mete adentro-

Jaz: mari…vallamos a mi habitación con Juli, tenemos mucho que saber de la otra

Juli: -sube las escaleras- apresúrense…

AL OTRO DIA

Mama: niñas iremos al hospital a reservar un turno, vallan con cuidado a la escuela

Las 3: -asienten- si señora –sonríen

Mama: adiós niñas –las besa en la frente y sale por la puerta-

Juli: bien vallamos a la escuela

Jaz: espera buscare mis cosas

Juli: oh solo faltan 2 semanas para mi cumpleaños

Mari: eso es genial Juli

Juli: si, y a fin de mes me aran la fiesta de los 15 desde pequeña he soñado con esto, ponerme uno de esos vestidos hermosos…y entrar al salón viendo a todos esperando a la cumpleañera entrar por la puerta…-por llorar de emoción-

Mari: será un día genial para ti Juli

Juli: si lo será, uno de los mejores días de mi vida

Jaz: ya estoy lista vámonos

Las 3 salen rumbo al colegio…

A LA SALIDA DE CLASES

Juli: adiós kwang min adiós min woo…nos vemos mañana

Jaz: adiós Zelo adiós Young guk

Mari: adiós Young jae

Dae hyun: esperen chicas…Juli quería hablar contigo

Juli: ah? Yo? Okey

Dae hyun: si tú, veras esa chica que viene ahí es mi novia quería ver si la puedo llevar a tu casa el día de tu cumpleaños

Juli: así que Moon Joung ya les dijo, pues si invítala no hay problema

Dae hyun: bueno espera aquí ya vuelvo-se va corriendo-

Juli: bien espero, chicas espérenme en la esquina si quieren, yo ya voy

Las dos: -asienten y se van-

Dae hyun: mira ella es Maribel, mi novia

Maribel: un gusto soy la novia de Dae

Juli: hola soy Julieta, la amiga de Dae

Maribel: que cara angelical tienes Juli

Juli: enserio? Gracias mari

Maribel: dime Maru por favor

Juli: bien Maru, bueno ya que eres novia de Dae estas invitada a la pijamada en mi cumpleaños y a los 15 también

Maru: bueno gracias por invitarme Juli

Dae hyun: gracias Juli, bueno nos vamos adiós

Juli: bye vallan con cuidado-se da la vuelta y se choca con Him chan-oh Him chan hola

Him chan: hola Juli, oye tengo una pregunta

Juli: dime Him chan

Him chan: a tu pijamada de cumpleaños…irán los miembros de boyfriend

Juli: Him chan la respuesta es obvia…

Him chan: no irán? Que bien –aliviado-

Juli: Him chan

Him chan: ¿Qué?

Juli: ellos si irán

Him chan: jooo bueno está bien, ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

Juli: es en 2 semanas y a fin de mes será mi fiesta de 15 años estas invitado también

Him chan: ah que bien-sonríe- fiesta jajajaja

Juli: bueno Him chan debo irme a mi casa, tengo asuntos importantes que atender adiós –le sonríe-

Him chan: -la agarra del brazo- espera…-le da un beso en la mejilla- listo ahora si adiós

Juli: -sonrojada- adiós…-sonrojada-(que fue eso?)

EN LA CASA DE JULI Y JAZ

Mama: tenemos turno para mañana en la mañana así que iremos y en 2 días estarán los resultados niñas

Juli: espero que de positivo

Jaz: -mira a mari- yo igual, ya te queremos de hermana

AL OTRO DIA

El papa de las niñas y mari se sentaron en una camilla donde les sacaron sangre, ya estaba todo listo solo había que esperar 2 días para saber todo…


	12. Chapter 12

EN LA ESCUELA

Kwang min: oye Juli no ha venido le habrá pasado algo?

Min woo: es verdad, mejor a la salida vallamos a su casa a visitarla y ver como esta

Jeong min: chicos, solo falto un día no quiere decir que este mal…esperen…es solo una excusa para ir a verla

Los dos: -miran para otro lado sonrojado-

Jeong min: jajajaja los atrape chicos…

EN OTRO LADO

Zelo: Young guk Jaz no ha venido, vallamos a su casa después de clases a visitarla

Young guk: está bien vallamos…

Young jae: yo voy con ustedes chicos

Zelo: y a quien vas a ver tú? –mirada seria-

Young jae: a mi novia

Young guk: y quien es tu novia? –mirada seria-

Young jae: mari, ella vive ahí ahora

Zelo: ah –su cara volvió a ser angelical con una gran sonrisa- entonces vamos

Young guk: jajajaja ya lo sabía-rascándose la cabeza-

Young jae: además sin mí no llegarían…

Zelo: ¿Por qué no?

Young jae: porque no saben dónde vive Jaz

Zelo: idiota si sabemos, la acompañamos a la cas veces…

Young jae: oh entonces no dije nada, bueno vamos entonces

Young guk: si vamos…

EN LA CASA

Kwang min/min woo: que hacen aquí?

Young guk/Zelo/Young jae/ que hacen ustedes aquí?

Kwang min: venimos a ver a Juli

Min woo: ahora díganos ustedes que hacen aquí?

Zelo: venimos a ver a Jaz

Young jae: e no hables por mí, yo vengo a ver a mari

Young guk: cállate tú

Young jae: oyee –toca el timbre- ya dejen de pelear…

Juli: -abre la puerta- oh pero si son kwang min y min woo

Jaz: -la empuja haciéndola caer- y Zelo y guk

Mari: -la agarra y la tira para atrás- y jae -corre y se tira arriba de jae-

Juli: pasen minu y kwang

Jaz: pasen Zelo y guk

Mari: pasa jae…-sin dejar de abrazarlo-

Young jae: podría pasar si me soltaras

Mari: pero no quiero hacerlo, te amo

Young jae: -le acaricia la cabeza- yo igual mari

Kwang min: oye Juli podemos ir a tu habitación así estamos lejos de ellos y no hay problemas?

Juli: claro vengan por aquí…-subiendo las escaleras abre la puerta y se meten- esta habitación es mía de Jaz y mari, siéntanse cómodos…

Kwang min: oye ¿Por qué a él le dices minu y a mi kwang min?-señala a min woo haciendo pucheros-

Juli: ¿Cómo quieres que te diga? Jajajaja

Kwang min: pikamin está bien…ya que me encanta pikachu

Juli: bueno pikamin, tengo una idea…-agarra un pequeño muñequito de pikachu y se lo da- te lo regalo

Kwang min: -sonrojado- gracias Juli, me encanta

Min woo: ehhh –mira para otro lado enojado-

Juli: ¿Qué quieres tu minu?

Min woo: ¿lo que yo quiera?

Juli: si pídemelo…

Min woo: quiero un beso tuyo

Kwang min: ehhh

Juli: wow jamás me imagine que pedirías eso…

Min woo: tú dijiste lo que yo quiera

Juli: bien supongo que debo cumplir, cierra los ojos…

Min woo: -cierra los ojos y Juli se acerca lentamente-

Kwang min: -se agarra la cabeza queriendo gritar y matar a alguien-

Juli: -besa a min woo, pero lo besa en la mejilla-

Min woo: que inteligente…-abre los ojos-

Juli: tu no dijiste donde-se para y se tropieza quedando arriba de la mesa del te-

Min woo: ¿estás bien?-se tropieza quedando sus manos en las piernas de Juli y de rodillas-

Kwang min: cualquiera mal pensaría esto…haber párense-intenta ayudar pero este se cae en el estómago de Juli sentado- auchhh, o no esto es peor

Juli: auuuuu eso dolió

En ese momento Jaz y mari abren la puerta y los ven así de atrás se asoman Zelo Young guk y Young jae, todos quedaron sorprendidos…seguramente malpensando

Jaz: Juli que haces-malpensando todo-

Mari: -cierra la puerta-

Juli/min woo/kwang min: -sonrojados nivel dios-

Juli: -se levanta- esperen solo fue un mal entendido

Kwang min: ella dice la verdad solo fue sin querer

Min woo: no es que seamos unos pervertidos, solo nos tropezamos…

Jaz: -mira a kwang min y min woo- cuidado con mi hermana…

Juli: Jaz –con una gotita detrás de la cabeza- solo fue una casualidad

Jaz: bien te creo…con los chicos íbamos a la pieza así que llévate a kwang min y min woo por ahí

Juli: yo estaba primero, ustedes váyanse por ahí

Jaz: no me iré, compartiremos

Juli: bien, pero ellos no creo que quieran

Kwang min/min woo: no hay problema por nosotros

Young jae/Young guk/Zelo: por nosotros tampoco

Juli: bien, entonces pasen…


	13. Chapter 13

DESPUES DE UN RATO

Kwang min: ¿Por qué no fueron a la escuela hoy?

Juli: fuimos al hospital

Zelo: AL HOSPITAL? QUE LES PASO?

Jaz: tranquilo Zelo, fuimos a hacer un ADN con nuestro padre y mari

Young jae: para ver si mari es su hermana?

Mari: así es, dentro de dos días lo sabremos

Min woo: ah así que por eso faltaron

Young guk: mañana irán?

Juli: claro

Kwang min: bueno ya está oscureciendo, yo debo irme

Min woo: si yo igual me voy

Zelo: yo también, ustedes que aran?

Young jae: pues vamos

Young guk: yo me voy no me voy a quedar

Young jae: adiós Jaz, adiós Juli, adiós mari mi amor –la besa-

Mari: adiós jae

Young guk/Zelo: -besan a Jaz en la mejilla uno de cada lado- adiós Jaz, bye Juli y mari

Kwang min/min woo: -besan a Juli en la mejilla uno de cada lado- bye Juli, chau Jaz y mari

Juli: adiós pikamin y minu, chau chicos

Jaz: adiós Zelo, adiós guk, bye chicos

Mari: adiós jae, chau chicos

Jaz: así que, casualidad Juli

Mari: ¿Qué pensabas que hacías cuando estabas en esa situación?

Jaz: todavía eres muy pequeña

Mari: si y debes pensar antes de decir que si

Jaz: no permitiré que a esta edad hagas eso

Mari: como la mayor es mi deber protegerte

Jaz: encima de a dos

Mari: ¿estás loca Juli?

Juli: -mareada- BASTA ME MAREAN

Jaz: no fue una casualidad para mí fue de su intención

Juli: que fue sin querer les digo

Mari: Juli, sabemos que mientes…

Juli: uy esta será una larga noche

Los días pasaron rápidamente, y el día de ver los resultados del ADN llegaron, otra vez las niñas faltaron a la escuela para ir al hospital a ver si mari era o no su hermana esperaban afuera cuando mari salió triste de la sala

Jaz: y mari, que paso?

Juli: ¿eres nuestra hermana?

Mari: no lo soy…

Juli: ¿Qué?

Jaz: no puede ser, que decía en el papel?

Mari: -sonríe- que dio positivo

Juli: eso significa que si eres nuestra hermana

Mari: lo sé solo les jugaba una broma

Jaz: -le pega una cachetada- no bromes con algo así idiota

Juli: hermana –la abraza-

Mari: -se ríe- bueno perdón –corresponde al abrazo-

Mama: así que en verdad eres nuestra hija

Papa: que felicidad haberla encontrado

Mama: que alegría, por fin encontré a mi hija, este es un día muy feliz-abraza a su esposo-

Juli: vallamos a celebrar

Jaz: a un restaurante

Mama: bien vamos

Mari: sí que bien, por fin encontré a mi familia

AL OTRO DIA

Young jae: -toca el timbre de la casa-

Mari: -abre la puerta y cuando ve a jae se tira arriba de el- jae dio positivo

Young jae: oh mari que bien me alegro tanto por vos, así que ahora ya tienes na familia?

Mari: si y ahora tienes suegros –sonríe-

Young jae: -se sorprende- es cierto, debo presentarme a ellos

Mari: cuando volvamos de la escuela, vámonos jae

Young jae: está bien, pero espero caerles bien

Juli: parece que mari ya se fue vámonos Jaz ya es tarde

Jaz: pero todavía no desayune

Juli: yo tampoco –con una tostada en la boca-

Jaz: se nota jajajaja vámonos loca

Juli: -sale corriendo con Jaz-

EN LA ESCUELA

Jeong min: hola Juli, llegas tarde?

Juli: si, se nota?

Jeong min: si, no te preocupes no eres la única mira

Juli: es Him chan, jejeje llego tarde

Jeong min: tú también llegaste tarde, bueno me voy bye

Juli: jooo tienes razón, bueno bye

Him chan: llegas tarde Juli?

Juli: si pero no soy la única –señala el salón-¿entramos Him chan?

Him chan: -asiente y entran al salón-

CON JAZ

Jaz: huy es tan vergonzoso llegar tarde…

Young guk: no eres la única jajajaja

Jaz: EH -se da vuelta- AHHHHHHHH –mira bien- a eras tú Young guk, me asustaste

Young guk: tan feo soy?

Jaz: eh no, eres lindo-entra al salón-

Young guk: igual que tu

Maestra: señorita porque grita de esa manera afuera del salón, por llegar tarde los dos quédense afuera del salón hasta que termine la clase

Jaz: demonios…

Jaz y Young guk salen afuera del salón con un balde en una mano y se ponen al costado de la puerta viendo hacia delante donde estaban Juli y Him chan

Jaz: por llegar tarde, no Juli?

Juli: -con una gotita detrás de la cabeza- así es…


	14. Chapter 14

1 SEMANA DESPUES

Juli: solo falta una semana…

Kwang min: que quieres que te regale?

Juli: nada, con que vallan estoy feliz

Min woo: ¿segura?

Juli: si segura, oye Him chan

Him chan: ¿qué pasa Juli?

Juli: no sé, solo estaba aburrida

Him chan: jajajaja estás loca

Juli: lo sé, soy la reina de la locura

Kwang min: ¿enserio?

Juli: na solo jugaba

Kwang min: uh que alivio

Min woo: Juli ¿quieres ir a conocer mi casa?

Juli: oh si me encantaría, espera iré avisarles a las chicas que no volveré con ellas hoy

Kwang min: ¿puedo ir min woo?

Min woo: eh déjame pensarlo, mmm no

Kwang min: ¿Por qué no?-haciendo pucheros-

Min woo: porque no tengo ganas

Kwang min: eres un maldito, pensé que eras mi mejor amigo, me equivoque nunca debí haberte…

Min woo: está bien puedes ir, pero deja esos caprichos idiotas que haces siempre

Kwang min: bien, gracias minu eres el mejor

Juli: bien vámonos

CON JAZ

Jaz: Zelo Young guk quieren ir a mi casa?

Zelo: si vamos a tu casa

Young guk: yo no puedo ir Jaz, lo lamento tengo que preparar unas cosas

Young jae: -llega con mari y Dae hyun-

Mari: Jaz yo iré a casa con Young jae, Dae hyun y su novia sabes?

Jaz: eh sí, yo estoy por ir con Zelo

Mari: bien, bueno jae iré al salón por algo que olvide ya vuelvo –sale caminando, cuando llega al salón ve a Moon Joung mirando por la ventana- hola Joung

Moon Joung: hola

Mari: ¿estás bien? Estas medio frio conmigo estos últimos días, es porque no Salí afuera? perdóname me olvide

Moon Joung: -se acerca a ella- te amo mari…

Mari: ¿Qué? Joung…

Moon Joung: lo se tu amas a Young jae

Mari: lo siento pero si, perdóname Joung, pero…ahí algo que pueda hacer para que no estés triste?

Moon Joung: si-la agarra de los hombros y le da un tierno beso en los labios-

Mari: -corresponde al beso hasta que se separan- Joung…

Moon Joung: -le apoya un dedo en los labios- shhh es nuestro secreto, adiós mari se feliz con Joung jae

Mari: Joung…adiós

Young jae: ah aquí estabas ¿porque no volvías? Te tardaste

Mari: si perdón estaba recordando algo…y el tiempo paso rápidamente -shokeada-

Young jae: ¿estás bien mari?

Mari: eh si, si, si, si estoy bien si

Young jae: eh bueno…vámonos

Mari: si, si vámonos…

CON MIN WOO JULI Y KWANG MIN

Mama de mw: hijo ella es tu novia?

Papa de mw: es muy hermosa

Min woo: no esperen ella no es mi novia, es una amiga –sonrojado-

Juli: -sonrojada como tomate-

Min woo: ¿recuerdan a Juli? ¿La niña con la que me juntaba cuando era niño?

Mama de mw: oh si esa hermosa niña dulce y cariñosa, ¿Qué paso con ella?

Min woo: ella es Juli

Juli: hola, un gusto volver a verlos

Mama de mw: mira nada más sigue siendo una niña muy amable

Papa de mw: y muy dulce, yo diría que es la novia perfecta para min woo

Min woo: papa –sonrojado- vengan vallamos a mi habitación…

CON JAZ, ZELO, MARI, YOUNG JAE, DAE HYUN Y MARU…

Maru: Dae ¿Dónde vamos?

Dae hyun: a la casa de la novia de jae-le da un beso-

Maru: ya llegamos?

Dae hyun: no sé, yo que sé dónde vive mari

Mari: ya casi llegamos tranquilos y mira aquí es

Jaz: pasen y siéntense

Dae hyun: -besa a Maru- siéntate Maru…

Maru: bien lindo…

Young jae: mari hermosa mía…

Mari: jae pervertido mío…

Young jae: eh…

Mari: digo hermoso mío

Jaz: ven Zelo vallamos a la habitación

Maru: uhh que van a hacer ahí?

Zelo: -sonrojado-

Jaz: -sonrojada- hablar supongo…

Dae hyun: claro hablar…

Jaz: ven Zelo no les hagas caso

Zelo: -asiente mientras se sonroja más-

Jaz: ¿bien que hacemos?

Zelo: -sonrojado piensa cosas raras-

Jaz: ¿Por qué esa cara de pervertido?

Zelo: -sonrojado- no es nada

Jaz: okey…

Zelo: -se sienta en la cama-

Jaz: -se sienta al lado- estoy aburrida

Zelo: ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Jaz: ni idea, no se me ocurre nada

Zelo: -se arma de valor- me gustas Jaz –la agarra de los hombros y le deposita un beso en los labios-

Jaz: -corresponde y se separan por falta de aire-

Zelo: -sonrojado- debo irme –sale corriendo-

Jaz: -sonrojada- Zelo…

Zelo: -abre la puerta mira a Jaz y baja las escaleras rápidamente, sale de la casa y se va corriendo-


	15. Chapter 15

Jaz: ¿Zelo me quiere? –una sonrisa ocupo sus labios-

EN OTRO LADO

Juli: bueno minu ya debo irme, hasta mañana

Kwang min: si yo también me iré, adiós

Min woo: espera Juli…toma -le da un llavero en forma de corazón-

Juli: oh gracias minu esta hermoso -le da un beso en la mejilla-

Kwang min: -celoso-

Juli: -nota a kwang min molesto- pobre kwang min –le da un beso en la mejilla-

Kwang min: -se pone feliz- gracias Juli

Juli: bueno me voy chicos adiós-se va caminando-

Kwang min: (no cabe duda que ella me gusta)

Min woo: (me enamore de ella)

Los dos: -suspiran y la ven irse-

AL OTRO DIA EN LA ESCUELA

Jaz: oye Zelo que fue eso en mi casa ayer

Young guk: ¿Qué te izo este idiota?

Zelo: la bese, algún problema guk

Young guk: Zelo, tu besaste a Jaz –tira el banco al suelo y se va del salón-

Jaz: ¿Qué le paso a guk?

Zelo: no se…que quieres tú?

Jaz: eh me robas un beso y al otro día me tratas así?

Zelo: ¿cómo quieres que te trate?

Jaz: como siempre, bien

Zelo: te estoy tratando bien idiota

Jaz: -se sorprende- ¿Qué te sucede Zelo?

Zelo: no me pasa nada, por favor aléjate de mí

Jaz: -le caen unas lágrimas-

Zelo: -la ve y se preocupa- perdón no quería…

Jaz: ERES UN IDIOTA –le pega una cachetada y sale corriendo-

Zelo: -la ve irse mientras pone su mano en su mejilla- ¿Qué ice? Ella me odiara…

EN UN PASILLO

Jaz lloraba desconsoladamente sentada en el suelo, hasta que alguien se paró enfrente

X: ¿estás bien?

Jaz: no, estoy mal, muy mal Young min

Young min: que sucede, porque tras las lágrimas ocultas esa bella sonrisa

Jaz: eso fue muy tierno

Young min: -se acerca lentamente a ella- tu eres hermosa Jaz –la besa en los labios-

Jaz: -corresponde-

Young min: -la ayuda a levantarse- deja de llorar no me gusta que se borre tu sonrisa

Jaz: Young min…

Young min: bueno debo irme, adiós hermosa…

Jaz: adiós min…

Young guk: -dando vuelta por el pasillo ve a Jaz- Jaz ¿Qué te paso?

Jaz: Zelo me hablo mal…

Young guk: ese imbécil, no llores Jaz te ves linda cuando sonríes

Jaz: -sonríe-

Young guk: así me gusta linda –le seca las lágrimas-

Jaz: gracias guk, vallamos a clases

Young guk: -asiente-

Cuando entran al salón Zelo se queda viendo a Jaz pero esta ni lo mira y se sienta en su asiento

AL TERMINAR LAS CLASES

Zelo: -hablando solo- soy un idiota lo arruine todo…como pude hacerle eso, ahora me odiara

Him chan: ¿hablando solo?

Zelo: Him chan, arruine lo arruine

Him chan: que arruinaste

Zelo: mi relación con Jaz, ahora seguro ni siquiera somos amigos…

Him chan: ¿Por qué, qué hiciste?

Zelo: ayer la bese, Salí corriendo y hoy no le preste atención y se enojó, seguro me odia

Him chan: para que la besas si después no le hablaras idiota

Zelo: lo ice sin pensar

Him chan: se nota

Young jae: hola chicos buenas tardes, Qué ambiente ¿sucedió algo?

Zelo: arruine todo con Jaz

Young jae: uh que idiota eres Zelo

Zelo: alguien puede dejar de decir que soy idiota

Young jae: no podemos mentir zelito

Him chan: buena esa Young jae jajajaja

CON LAS CHICAS

Maru: bueno yo soy Maribel pero díganme Maru

Mari: bien Maru, yo soy Marisol, dime mari

Juli: pues a mí ya me conoces

Jaz: yo soy Jazmín pero dime Jaz

Juli: -nota la mirada vacía de Jaz- Jaz te conozco ¿estuviste llorando?

Jaz: no nada que ver Juli

Juli: Jaz ¿Qué te paso? Dime soy tu hermana

Mari: yo también Jaz, dinos ¿no es nada malo verdad?

Jaz: no, no lo es, bueno para mi si

Juli: vallamos a casa y nos cuentas

Jaz: a casa no, seguramente los chicos irán allá y no quiero ver a Zelo

Juli: ¿Dónde iremos entonces?

Maru: si quieren pueden ir a mi casa

Mari: bien gracias Maru, vallamos entonces

EN LA CASA DE MARU

Jaz: -sentándose en una silla- es que ayer en casa Zelo me beso y cuando hoy fui a hablar con el sobre eso me trato mal y me ignoro

Juli: Jaz…si estas llorando por él, significa que el

Mari: te gusta…


	16. Chapter 16

Jaz: no lo sé chicas, creo que me he enamorado de Zelo

Juli: oww Jaz eso es tierno, pero ¿Qué harás ahora?

Jaz: no se no quiero verlo…

Mari: pero debes hablar con el…

Maru: es cierto si te gusta debes decírselo

Jaz: es que…también me gusta Young guk, un poco Young min y un poquito dong hyun

Maru: dong hyun es mi ex novio…perdón por decirlo de repente

Jaz: no pasa nada, pero los que realmente me importan son Zelo, Young guk y un poco Young min

Juli: Jaz, ¿y que aras ahora que amas a los 3?

Jaz: no lo sé Juli

Mari: tienes que decidir a cual amas más…

Jaz: es que no se si amo más a uno que el otro…

Juli: ¿si tuvieras que escoger a uno?

Jaz: ya te dije que no lo sé, creo que amo más a Zelo…

Mari: listo llámalo y dile todo Jaz

Jaz: no deja…no le diré nada por ahora, que él me pida perdón por lo de hoy antes…

Maru: me parece bien

Juli: si, que se disculpe por lo que te izo

Mari: si te ama en verdad te pedirá disculpas

Jaz: -asiente- gracias chicas

Juli: bueno está oscureciendo vallamos a casa chicas

Las 3: adiós Maru

Maru: adiós chicas, nos vemos mañana

AL OTRO DIA

Juli: oh ya falta poco, cada vez menos solo 4 días para la mejor pijamada del mundo

Jaz: jajajaja seguro será genial Juli

Mari: bueno vámonos a la escuela chicas que ya es tarde

Juli: otra vez no -sale corriendo-

EN LA ESCUELA DESPUES DE CLASES

Zelo: Jaz ¿podemos hablar?

Jaz: ¿Qué sucede?

Zelo: -se arrodilla ante Jaz- por favor Jaz te ruego que me perdones no quise hacerte daño

Jaz: eres un tonto Zelo, disculpa aceptada pero la próxima que me hagas llorar te pegare más fuerte

Zelo: si te hago llorar otra vez la tendré bien merecida

Jaz: bueno Zelo adiós

Zelo: adiós Jaz, es bueno saber que no me odias

Jaz: creo que nunca podre odiarte –se va corriendo-

CON MARI

Mari: -buscando a jae por toda la escuela hasta que sube a la azotea- hola

X: hola

Mari: ¿Quién eres?

X: me llamo hyun seong

Mari: hyun seong, lindo nombre yo soy mari

Hyun seong: lo se mari…-se acerca a ella la abraza y la besa- se casi todo sobre ti porque te amo…-sale corriendo-

Mari: genial, tengo 3 chicos que me aman…-mira al cielo- ¿Dónde te metiste jae?

EN OTRO LUGAR

Young jae: ¿Maru que quieres?

Maru: Young jae, creo que sigo amando a dong hyun ¿Qué debo hacer?

Young jae: eh yo no lo sé Maru sigue a tu corazón

Maru: bien tú has dicho…me quedare con Dae hyun porque lo amo, tengo que olvidar a dong hyun

Young jae: me alegra tu respuesta, bueno debo irme mari me debe estar buscando por todos lados

AL OTRO DIA

Juli: kwang min, min woo

Los dos: Juli…

Juli: hola chicos, oigan esto escuche que habrá que hacer grupo de 3 ¿quieren hacer grupo conmigo?

Kwang min: si por mi está bien

Min woo: si lo hare, obvio Juli

Juli: que bien –sonríe-

Kwang min: -sonríe-

Juli: -agarra las mejillas de kwang min- ahí que bonito eres kwang min

Kwang min: -se sonroja por aquellas palabras- Juli… (Ella piensa que soy lindo)

Min woo: -celoso sonríe-

Juli: -mira sospechosamente a min woo- otro bonito que sonríe –le agarra las mejillas- que lindos son los dos, es raro que no tengan novia

Kwang min: solo estamos esperando a nuestro verdadero amor

Min woo: esa chica que nos haga sonrojar a cada momento y nos ame…

Juli: son muy tiernos los dos –sonríe-

Los dos: -se sonrojan-

Juli: y ya tienen a una chica especial?

Min woo: si la tengo yo

Kwang min: yo también

Juli: ¿y se puede saber quién es ella? –media triste-

Min woo: no, es secreto

Kwang min: solo te puedo decir que ella es muy hermosa y daría todo porque ella este conmigo

Min woo: yo la amo, me enamore de ella nunca había pensado así de una chica el amo demasiado

Juli: -triste- que bien chicos –sonríe-(¿Por qué estoy triste después de escuchar eso?)

Los dos: -se sonrojan después de esa mirada dulce y esa linda sonrisa-

Juli: chicos, iré al baño ya vuelvo-una lagrima cae por su mejilla-

Los dos: bueno Juli te esperamos

Kwang min: -susurra- tu eres esa chica te amo Juli

Min woo: -susurra- tú eres única mi Juli te amo

Kwang min: ¿me pareció a mi oh Juli estaba llorando?

Min woo: pensé que había sido solo mi imaginación


	17. Chapter 17

EN EL BAÑO

Juli lloraba pero no entendía porque será que estaba mal por lo que habían dicho los chicos, ella no lograba pensar bien las cosas, hasta que entendió muy bien porque estaba llorando frente a ese espejo, es que acaso la chica que se enamoró solo 1 vez, se había enamorado de vuelta y de dos chicos…ellos la hacían reír a ella le encantaba ver esas sonrisas de ellos pero ahora entendió porque, ella se enamoró de sus mejores amigos…

Jaz: -entrando al baño- Juli que te sucedió, porque estas llorando

Mari: -entrando detrás- Juli ¿estás bien?

Maru: ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Juli: chicas me he enamorado

Maru: y por eso lloras?

Juli: es que me enamore de 2 chicos

Mari: bueno si uno no te quiere quizás el otro si

Juli: el problema es que ellos me dijeron que ya les gusta alguien

Jaz: Juli ¿te has enamorado? Hace mucho que no te escuchaba decir eso…

Juli: solo tuve 1 amor en esta vida, pero ahora tengo 2…ellos me encantan

Maru: y porque no les dices

Juli: no, no quiero perder la amistad que tengo con ellos-llorando-

Jaz: -se agacha y les seca las lágrimas- tranquila, todo estará bien

Mari: es cierto Juli, todo estará muy bien, ahora vámonos que las clases están por comenzar

Juli: -deja de llorar y asiente- vamos

EN EL SALON

Kwang min: Juli ¿estás bien?

Juli: si kwang min ¿Por qué?

Min woo: cuando te fuiste estabas llorando…

Juli: no, seguro vieron mal…iré a pedir los libros para hacer el grupo ya vuelvo

Min woo y kwang min se miran preocupados y voltean la mirada hacia ella otra vez

CON JAZ

Zelo: Jaz donde estabas, el gemelito te estaba buscando

Jaz: Young min –sonrojada recuerda lo que paso-

Zelo: -nota el sonrojo- voy A MATAR A ESE GEMELO IDIOTA

Jaz: -asustada- ¿Por qué?

Zelo: -mira para otro lado sonrojado- porque te gusta

Jaz: quizás un poquito pero no tanto

Zelo: pero te gusta

Jaz: si, un poco

Zelo: no puede ser –se sienta- bueno Zelo solo le gusta un poco no quiere decir que lo ame de verdad quizás es mentira…

Jaz: oye te estoy escuchando idiota

Zelo: -sonrojado- sigues aquí? Vete a sentar!

Jaz: yo me siento aquí Zelo… ¿estás bien? Te ves un poco idiota hoy

Zelo: idiota…porque todos me dicen eso

Young guk: te dicen lo que eres…

Jaz: jajajaja pobre Zelo

Zelo: malos –llora cómicamente-

CON MARI

Mari: Young jae…me puedes decir algo…

Young jae: si ¿Qué quieres saber linda?

Mari: porque terminaron dong hyun y mari, como amigo de Dae hyun debes saber no?

Young jae: si yo te digo no le dirás a nadie

Mari: te lo prometo

Young jae: solo se un poco, Dae hyun me dijo que no le cuanto a nadie, te cuanto porque eres mi novia

Mari: bien dime

Young jae: mentira mari no sé nada, Dae no me dijo nada del pasado de su novia

Mari: mentiroso –enojado- idiota-se va corriendo-

Young jae: espera mari –se tropieza y cae al suelo-

Mari: -corre por los pasillos hasta llegar a la azotea- es un idiota, como me va a decir que si cuando es mentira…-ve a una persona- hola

X: hola mari…

Mari: oh hyun seong hola –recuerda lo que había pasado y se sonroja- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hyun seong: siempre vengo aquí a pensar…

Mari: (él puede saber algo) oye hyun seong

Hyun seong: que pasa?

Mari: tú sabes algo de porque rompieron dong hyun y Maru?

Hyun seong: ven te contare

Mari: -se sienta al lado-

Hyun seong: pero a cambio…me das un beso en la mejilla?

Mari: si hyun seong ahora cuéntame

Hyun seong: dong hyun no quiso hablar mucho de esto cuando le pregunte pero me dijo que él, la había dejado porque ella tenía un mejor amigo con el que estaba siempre…él se puso celoso y golpeo al chico, y le dijo a Maru que se olvidara del…hasta ahí me conto

Mari: bien gracias hyun seong-lo besa en la mejilla- hasta luego…

Hyun seong: nos vemos…

CON MARU

Maru: -viendo una foto de dong hyun- lo extraño tanto…porque me dejo así

Dae hyun: ¿Qué miras Maru?

Maru: -mete la foto en su bolsillo- no nada Dae

Dae hyun: bueno vamos?

Maru: vámonos


	18. Chapter 18

AL OTRO DIA

Juli: solo faltan 2 días-alegre-

Jaz: te vez muy feliz Juli

Juli: si estoy muy feliz –ve sonar el celular de mari- mira Young jae la está llamando

Jaz: córtale

Juli: -le corta- wow tiene 41 llamadas perdidas del…se habrán peleado

Mari: hola chicas ¿Qué hacen?

Juli: -tira el celular haciendo que caiga dentro de una pecera vacía- nada estábamos hablando

Jaz: si jugando a las cartas

Mari: ¿jugando o hablando?

Juli: jugando

Jaz: hablando…

Mari: jajajaja mentirosas, oigan no vieron mi celular

Jaz: no, no lo he visto

Juli: yo tampoco pero porque no te fijas dentro de la pecera

Mari: ¿Por qué mi celular estaría en ese lugar?

Juli: no sé, yo me fijaría igual, me voy a la escuela bye-se va caminando-

Jaz: espérame reina de la idiotez-corriendo detrás-

Mari: -mira dentro de la pecera y ve el celular- ¿Por qué mi celular está aquí dentro? -saca el celular y se va corriendo detrás de las chicas-

EN LA ESCUELA

Young jae: oye porque no me contestas las llamadas…

Mari: chicas ¿Qué hacemos hoy a la tarde?

Young jae: mari hermosa perdóname por mentirte

Mari: me voy al salón chicas nos vemos después

Young jae: ¿estas enojada?

Mari: -ve una figura conocida- Moon Joung

Young jae: mari deja de ignorarme por favor, yo te amo no te volveré a mentir nunca…

Mari: bien…-sale corriendo- hola Moon Joung

Moon Joung: hola mari…

Young jae: que quiso decir con bien…

CON MARU

Maru: dong hyun, eres tú?

Dong hyun: que quieres?

Maru: oye porque me tratas así, no quiero seguir así contigo, solo tengo una pregunta que hacerte

Dong hyun: -suspira- bien, pero que sea rápido

Maru: ¿Por qué me dejaste?

Dong hyun: tu deberías saberlo muy bien, te la pasabas con tu mejor amigo que ahora es tu novio, todo iba a terminar peor si yo no te dejaba, seguro tú y el me harían infiel algún día entonces te deje porque era obvio que él te amaba y que tú te enamorarías de él y mira ¿con quién estas ahora? Exacto con el…adiós

Maru: dong hyun yo nunca deje de amarte

Dong hyun: -se frena la mira y sigue camino-

Maru: dong hyun…

Dae hyun: Maru aquí estas…

Maru: ah hola Dae –desinteresada-

Dae hyun: oye ice algo? Estos últimos días estas muy fría conmigo, yo hice algo que te izo enojar…no quiero que estés enojada conmigo

Maru: no, no es nada Dae –sonríe- perdóname

Dae hyun: está bien entonces no te pasa nada

CON MARI

Mari: Moon Joung vallamos al salón

Moon Joung: ¿paso algo con jae?

Mari: solo una discusión idiota, pero estoy molesta

Moon Joung: mari, crees que él te lastimaría enserio

Mari: eh?

Moon Joung: el solo seguro estaba jugando y lo que sea que pasó seguro él pensó que era una broma

Mari: Joung…tienes razón pobre jae yo no pensé en esa razón

Moon Joung: ve búscalo

Mari: -asiente y sale corriendo- gracias Joung

CON JULI

Him chan: buenos días Juli

Juli: hola Him chan

Him chan: ya casi es tu cumpleaños

Juli: solo 2 días más, estoy muy emocionada

Him chan: -agacha la mirada- Juli tengo algo que decirte

Juli: ¿Qué pasa Him chan? –preocupada-

Him chan: es que, no nada todavía no es momento de decírtelo

Juli: ¿pero es algo malo? Him chan-lo abraza- todo estará bien sea lo que sea

Him chan: -se sonroja y susurra- desearía que este bien, pero no…

Min woo: -mira desde lejos enojado-

Young min: ya se puso celoso

Juli: dijiste algo Him chan?

Him chan: no nada…ahí está la maestra

DESPUES DE CLASES

Juli: hola minu

Min woo: -sigue caminando y la ignora-

Juli: minu…-por llorar-

Min woo: -se da vuelta- (oh no la ice llorar)

Juli: -llorando sale corriendo y choca a kwang min-

Kwang min: JULI –la levanta- ¿qué te sucedió, porque lloras?

Juli: min woo está enojado conmigo-lo abraza-

Kwang min: -busca con la mirada a min woo hasta que lo ve- espérame aquí Juli

Juli: -lo agarra fuerte- kwang min no me dejes

Kwang min: -sonrojado- pero Juli…está bien me quedare

Min woo: -viene corriendo cansado-

Kwang min: tu idiota, ¿Por qué hiciste llorar a Juli?

Min woo: no fue mi intención, mi enojo, no puedo controlarlo

Kwang min: ¿y porque la ignorarías de esa manera?

Min woo: es que la vi abrasarse con Him chan

Juli: estúpido, el solo se sentía mal –suelta a kwang min y abraza a min woo- min woo, pensé que ya no querías hablarme en tu vida

Min woo: nunca pensaría así Juli…

Juli: -abre los ojos y mira a kwang min- ven kwang min

Kwang min: -abraza a Juli-

Juli: abrazo grupal –sonríe-

Los dos: -se sonrojan-


	19. Chapter 19

Min woo: perdóname Juli soy un tonto muy celoso

Juli: está bien minu pero…solo fue un abrazo

Min woo: bueno soy demasiado celoso

Kwang min: abrasaste a Him chan?

Juli: -los abraza a los dos- los quiero tanto chicos…son una de las mejores cosas que me pasaron en la vida

Los dos: -sonrojados-

Kwang min: yo también te quiero y pienso lo mismo de ti –le acaricia la cabeza-

Min woo: tú también Juli eres tan especial para mí te quiero demasiado –le agarra las manos-

Juli: -sonrojada- no…no…no…no quiero…no quiero que se alejen de mí nunca

Min woo/kwang min: nunca nos alejaremos de nuestra linda Juli…

Juli: -sonríe sonrojada- gracias chicos –los abraza-

AL OTRO DIA

Juli: mari, Young jae es el amor de toda tu vida porque ayer lo ignoraste de esa manera?

Mari: si lo sé hoy debo hablar con el…me siento muy mal por lo que ice

Jaz: pues llámalo

Mari: tienes razón

Mari marca el número de jae en su celular, el teléfono suena pero nadie la atiende

Mari: no me atiende nadie, será que ya me olvido

Jaz: eso no es posible mari, él te ama tú lo sabes

Juli: cómo puedes pensar que se olvidó de ti

Mari: no se chicas…

Jaz: bueno vamos a la escuela quizás lo ves ahí

Mari: -asiente-

Juli: solo 1 día –emocionada-

EN LA ESCUELA

Mari: -ve a Young jae- Young jae –corre hacia el-

Young jae: -se da vuelta-

Mari: Young jae, perdóname por favor soy una idiota no debería haberte ignorado así, soy una estúpida quiero que sepas que te amo, perdón si te lastime –ve a otra chica con el-

Young jae: oh mari que bien que…

Mari: TE ODIO YOUNG JAE SOLO 1 DIA Y YA ME CAMBIASTE POR OTRA, ERES UN IDIOTA TE ODIO TE ODIO SOLO JUGASTE CONMIGO –sale corriendo-

Young jae: espera mari ella no es…-corre tras ella-

Jaz: ¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿Por qué estas con el novio de mi hermana?

X: oh lamento el malentendido soy la hermana menor de Young jae, soy sasha y tengo 14 años

Juli: mari se enojó con él en vano

Jaz: tranquila mari lo entenderá, ósea es la hermana

Sasha: disculpen el malentendido no fue mi intención

Jaz: no pasa nada

Juli: solo explícale las cosas a mari porque seguro está muy molesta

Sasha: si lo are

CON MARI

Mari: (lo sabía me olvido por completo en un día, es un idiota solo jugo conmigo dijo amarme cuando no fue así)-llorando-

Young jae: MARI –gritando-

Mari: -escucha su grito y se frena-

Young jae: mari –llega corriendo- mari no lo malinterpretes ella es mi hermana menor sasha de 14 años

Mari: lo dices enserio jae

Young jae: eres una idiota como piensas que te voy a engañar yo te amo mi mari hermosa, no te cambiaría por otra

Mari: y yo que pensé que en un día ya me habías olvidado por completo y te habías ido con otra chica y habías jugado conmigo y y y…y

Young jae: bueno ya, nada de eso es cierto yo solo te amo a ti mi conejita

Mari: conejita?

Young jae: ah es que el logo de b.a.p es un conejo entonces tu eres mi conejita

Mari: okey mi hermoso b.a.p te amo yo también

Young jae: -la abraza-perdóname por todo mari

Mari: no se…-lo mira y el hace carita de perro- bueno perdonado –sonríe-

Young jae: no quería pelearme contigo mari

CON LAS CHICAS

Jaz: bueno yo me voy yendo a mi salón

Juli: si yo también nos vemos sasha

Sasha: bye chicas

CON JAZ

Jaz: hola gukkie

Young guk: gukkie?

Jaz: es mi apodo tierno para ti guk

Young guk: ah –sonrojado- entonces puedes decirme así cuando tú quieras

Zelo: hola Jaz

Jaz: hola zelito

Young guk: Jaz quieres ir a algún lado después de la escuela

Jaz: oh me encantaría pero debo ayudar a Juli a preparar las cosas para mañana

Young guk: ah bueno Jaz no pasa nada

Jaz: perdón gukkie

Zelo: oye Jaz necesitas alguna idea de que hacer mañana a la noche?

Jaz: dime que sabes Zelo, pero más allá

Zelo: -asiente y se va a un rincón con Jaz- ósea que juguemos entre todos algún juegos locos mañana así todo será divertido

Jaz: se me ocurrió algo muy genial-con pose de victoria- y será algo para que Juli avance con sus "amigos"

Zelo: genial, mañana será muy divertido seguro


	20. Chapter 20

PIJAMADA LOCA PARTE 1

AL OTRO DIA

Juli: kyaaaa –levantándose de la cama saltando-es mi cumpleaños es mi cumpleaños es mi cumpleaños ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS QUE FELICIDAD

Jaz: -le tira con zapato en la cara-

Juli: -se cae al piso-

Jaz: idiota –abre los ojos y se levanta rápidamente y abraza a Juli- feliz cumpleaños hermana te quiero muchooooo ya 15 añoos y parecía ayer cuando jugábamos a todo de pequeñas

Mari: porque tanto lio –se levanta- oh juliiii FELIZ CUMPLE HERMANITAAAAA TE QUIERO UN MONTON

Juli: gracias yo a ustedes las quiero muchooo muchoooo

Mama: hija feliz cumpleaños te queremos mucho te amamos

Juli: -llora de la emoción- gracias mama

Papa: mi pequeña niña ya tiene 15 años, deja de crecer tan rápido mi linda, no te vallas lejos de papa

Juli: eso nunca va a pasar papa –lo abraza- bueno debo ir a la escuela

Las chicas se cambian y salen rumbo a la escuela

EN LA ESCUELA

Kwang min y min woo: -esperando en el porton y cuando ven a juli se tiran arriba de ella- FELIZ CUMPLE MI LINDA JULIIIII TE QUIERO MUCHOO

Juli: gracias chicooooos yo también los quiero

Kwang min: yo te daré mi regalo esta noche

Min woo: yo también

Juli: -se larga a llorar- los quiero tanto chicos, ahí amo este día

Him chan: JULI FELIZ CUMPLE –la abraza- TE QUIERO MUCHOOOO

Zelo/Young jae/Young guk/Dae hyun/Moon Joung: FELIZ CUMPLE JULI

Juli: gracias chicos

Don hyun/Young min/hyun seong/Jeong min: FELIZ CUMPLE JULI ESPERO TENGAS UN DIA GENIAL

Juli: gracias chicos, gracias a todos los quiero mucho

EN LA NOCHE

Juli: -escucha que tocan la puerta- ve abrir Jaz…

Jaz: oki ya vuelvo chicas…

Jaz abre la puerta y estaban todos los b.a.p y Maru parados esperando a entrar, los hace pasar y cuando la cierra se escucha el timbre de nuevo, Jaz se da vuelta y abre viendo a todos los boyfriend parados y min woo y kwang min mirando para todos lados viendo si veían a Juli…

Jaz: bueno ya estamos todos, siéntense por favor

Todos: -asienten y se sientan-

Mari: -bajando de las escaleras- esto es muy emocionante…

Todos miran hacia la escalera viendo a Juli parada observándolos a todos

Juli: me alegra tanto que vinieran…-sonríe-

Todos empiezan a saludar a Juli, la casa estaba sola los papas se habían ido para no molestar a los invitados ni a sus hijas

Juli: bueno que podemos hacer?

Min woo: y si…jugamos a los retos?

Maru: que buena idea

Mari: si juguemos esto va a estar divertido

Jaz: solo pongamos unas reglas…

Juli: yo pondré las reglas…1 hacer cualquier reto que se le diga, 2 se valen retos para 2 o más personas a la vez, 3 disfrutar de este juego 4 el que no quiera hacer el reto dicho esta fuera del juego y 5 al que le salga mal el reto esta fuera también

Dong hyun: me parece bien empecemos quien empieza?

Young min: yo digo como Juli es la cumpleañera ella haga un reto primera

Todos: -asienten-

Juli: bien, llego su hora chicos

Him chan: bien con quien empezaras

Juli: mmm-mirando a todos hasta que su mirada se enfoca en una chica- MARU

Maru: -nerviosa- jejeje dime mi reto

Juli: bueno será un reto por 2 –mira a Dae hyun-DAE HYUN tú también

Dae hyun: -asustado- okey…que debemos hacer?

Juli: deben…besarse por durante 3 minutos sin parar

Dae hyun: eh que clase de reto es ese

Juli: háganlo o pierden

Maru: bien –besa a Dae hyun-

Dae hyun: -corresponde-

Después de 2 minutos y medio

Juli: solo faltan 30 segundos -mirando un reloj y notando que ya no aguantaban-

Maru: -deja de besarlo- no…puedo…mas

Dae hyun: yo…tampoco

Juli: FUERA PERDIERON

Los dos: -llorando cómicamente- somos unos perdedores

Juli: bien…entonces quien sigue?

Jeong min: yo reto a Jaz y Young min a meterse en traje de baño en la bañera juntos

Jaz Young min: -sonrojados-

Jaz: ehhh

Juli: cualquier reto se vale

Young min: supongo que debemos hacerlo si no perdemos…

Jaz: -asiente sonrojada- vamos a cambiarnos

Después de que se cambian se meten al baño y se meten a la bañera juntos semi desnudos mirándose entre sí sus cuerpos

Jaz: n-no mires así pervertido

Young min: -se pone arriba de Jaz-

Jaz: ehhh-sonrojada-

Young min: me gustas tanto Jaz –la empieza a besar-

Jaz: -corresponde a los besos de Young min-

Juli: -abre la puerta y abre los ojos como platos viendo la escena- okey…se acabó el tiempo ganaron…-se va corriendo-

Los dos: -sonrojados nivel dios- mierda


	21. Chapter 21

PIJAMADA LOCA PARTE 2

Juli: bien quien sigue…

Zelo: -ríe maliciosamente- yo reto a mari a tocarle el trasero a Young jae

Todos se ríen menos ellos dos que están rojos de la vergüenza

Mari: vamos es un reto si no lo hacemos perdemos…

Young jae: -se para, asiente y se da vuelta-

Mari: -acerca la mano- kyuuuuuuu-le agarra el trasero- perdón Young jae

Young jae: -pone cara de pervertido-

Mari: porque esa cara, acaso te gusto?

Young jae: ¿pero qué dices? –avergonzado-

Juli: BIEN RETO CUMPLIDO ¿QUIEN SIGUE?

Min woo: yo reto a Young guk y dong hyun hacer una carrera a ver quién es más fuerte y más rápido

Los dos: -se miran desafiantes- bien lo haremos

Juli: -ve que los chicos se acomodan- bien tienen que ir hasta mi habitación y volve ya

Los dos salen corriendo llegan a la habitación y vuelven rápidamente, lo raro es que ninguno gano si no que empataron

Juli: fue empate, bueno quien sigue?

Hyun seong: yo tengo un reto de 4 personas

Moon Joung: genial di ya el reto y para quien

Hyun seong: pues deberán meterse al armario más chico que tenga la casa en traje de baño

Mari: quienes?

Hyun seong: Jaz y Zelo luego Juli y kwang min

Los 4: -sonrojados y pensando pervertida mente-

Hyun seong: bien vallan a cambiarse y van primero Zelo y jaz ah y deberán estar en la oscuridad en un espacio chico…donde estén muy cerca uno del otro

Juli: vengan vamos a la habitación a cambiarnos

Los 3: -asienten sonrojados-

Min woo: (yo quiero ver a Juli en bikini)-llora cómicamente-

Dong hyun: oh porque lloras, será que tú quieres estar en el lugar de kwang min?

Min woo: (si) no, no es eso –sonrojado-

Moon Joung: para mí que si jajajaja

Min woo: -más rojo todavía-

CON LOS DEMAS

Kwang min: se termina de cambiar saliendo del cuarto viendo a Juli en bikini –se pone rojo y mira con cara de pervertido-

Juli: kwang min… ¿Por qué miras así?

Zelo: -sale de la habitación y ve a Jaz en bikini-

Jaz: ¿te gusta Zelo? –provocando-

Zelo: m-me e-encanta –mirada pervertida-

Jaz: ¿Qué es esa mirada perver?

Zelo: no es nada-la sigue mirando-

Jaz: bien vamos nos toca bajar a nosotros primero

Kwang min: yo voy con ustedes, vienes Juli?

Juli: no yo me quedare aquí arriba tengo vergüenza de bajar

Kwang min: oh está bien si me necesitas estaré abajo, llámame cualquier cosa, dejo mi teléfono aquí por si quieres llamar a la policía o la ambulancia, espera antes de irme cerrare las ventanas con traba

Juli: -con una gotita detrás de la cabeza- no es suficiente

Kwang min: -la mira- esto también –la tapa con una toalla- para que nadie más te vea además de mí

Juli: pikamin

Kwang min: -sale del cuarto pero antes la mira y se sonroja-

CON LOS DEMAS

Jaz: bien –se mete adentro del armario-

Zelo: -asiente y se mete junto a ella quedando un poco apretados y haciendo que sus cuerpos se rocen-

Jaz: -sonrojada mirando a Zelo pervertida mente-por cuanto tiempo debemos estar aquí dentro…

Hyun seong: unos 5 minutos, alguien ponga el cronometro –cierra la puerta-

Min woo: oigan y Juli?

Him chan: creo que se quedó allá arriba…

Min woo: ahhh-se escabulle sin que nadie lo vea y va a la habitación de Juli-

Juli: -escucha que tocan la puerta- ya nos toca pikamin –se saca la toalla- que poco que duraron Jaz y Zelo…-abre la puerta y ve a min woo-

Min woo: -la empuja hacia dentro y cierra la puerta y empieza a observarla pervertida mente-

Juli: que miras minu –sonrojada-

Min woo: déjame mirarte por favor, eres hermosa de cualquier lado que te vea, eres perfecta Juli

Juli: minu de que hablas…

Min woo: ya lo sabrás dentro de poco –la besa en la mejilla-

Juli: (debo hacer algo) –lo hace caer arriba suyo quedando cada uno en un lugar muy poco convincente-

Min woo: -levanta la cabeza viendo que estaba muy cerca de los labios de Juli-

Juli: -lo mira tiernamente-

Min woo: -se acerca a los labios de Juli pero una mano lo saca rápidamente-

Him chan: que tratabas de hacer min woo

Min woo: nada solo me tropecé –sonrojado-

Him chan: min woo eres más fuerte que Juli, seguro te le tiraste encima después de verla así obligándola a algo que ella no quería

Juli: Him chan no es nada de eso, enserio yo lo hice caer y ahora que pienso las palabras que has dicho eres un pervertido…


	22. Chapter 22

PIJAMADA LOCA PARTE 3

Him chan: -sonrojado se da cuenta de cómo estaba Juli vestida- ¿quieres que sea pervertido?

Juli: no te atreverías

Him chan: eso crees –se acerca peligrosamente-

Min woo: oye deja a Juli…no quiero que te enojes pero se ve muy asustada

Juli: estoy asustada?

Min woo: si mira tu mirada –le agarra la cara- está muy asustada por favor déjala Him chan

Los 3: se ríen

Juli: vallamos abajo ¿quieren?

Los dos: -asienten-

CON JAZ Y ZELO

Jaz: esto está muy apretado –mueve su mano y toca un lugar que no debía tocar-

Zelo: -se pone rojo que hasta en la oscuridad se notaba- ¿Qué haces?

Jaz: perdón fue sin querer…no sabía que tenía mi mano…ahí

Zelo: no importa a mí me gusto

Jaz: he, -sonrojada- pervertido

Zelo: -apoya una mano en la pared- sigo amándote Jaz…-se acerca a sus labios- ¿puedo besarte?

Jaz: (está muy cerca mío, no me poder resistir) Zelo yo…-siente su respiración muy cerca-

Zelo: si no quieres no me enojare –se aleja un poco-

Jaz: -lo rodea con los brazos el cuello- yo no dije que no Zelo

Zelo: -empieza a besarla-

Jaz: -corresponde con mucho gusto- Zelo…

Zelo: -no se aguanta y con sus brazos rodea la cintura desnuda de Jaz subiendo hasta su espalda besándola cada vez más contra la pared- Jaz…

Jaz: -empieza a agarrarle el cabello-

Zelo: -pasa sus labios por el cuello de Jaz haciendo que esta suelte un gemido- te gusta Jaz

Jaz: … (No sé qué decirle) –Le agarra la cara y lo empieza a besar de nuevo-

Hyun seong: el tiempo se acabó abriré la puerta en 3 2 1…listo

Los dos: -vuelven a sus posiciones iniciales-

Hyun seong: -abre la puerta- bien hecho ahora…Juli kwang min adentro

Jaz: -sonrojada como un tomate-

Juli: oh es un tomate andante…-se empieza a reír y se mete al armario-

Kwang min: -se mete al armario quedando apretados con Juli, muy cerca uno del otro, casi rozando los labios-

Hyun seong: y empieza a correr el tiempo-cierra la puerta-

Jaz: necesito ir al baño…-se va corriendo-

Young guk: -la sigue-

Jaz: -sale del baño y se choca con Young guk-

Young guk: Jaz he querido decirte algo todo este tiempo, quizás ya te lo dije pero me he olvidado

Jaz: que pasa Young guk?-lo mira a los ojos-

Young guk: -la acorrala contra la pared con los brazos y la besa- me gustas mucho Jaz…

Jaz: -se sorprende y lo agarra del mentón y lo besa-

Young guk: -la apoya contra la pared y la besa más profundo-

Jaz: espera Young guk…podrían vernos

Young guk: ahí algún problema con eso?

Jaz: es que…lo siento Young guk, ya me gusta alguien, tú también me gustas pero quiero mucho a la otra persona, lo lamento

Young guk: no me importa aunque te guste yo te seguiré amando y no dejare de intentarlo, no me rendiré Jaz te amo –la besa- vamos para allá…

Mari: -besa a Young jae- perdón por lo del trasero

Young jae: a mí me gusto

Mari: pervertido –lo besa- me gustas mucho Young jae, pervertido o no te amo igual

Min woo: -agarrándose la cabeza pensando que pasaba con Juli y kwang min- (ahí siento que de repente abriré esa puerta, no puedo soportarlo yo también quiero estar así con Juli…)

CON JULI Y KWANG MIN

Kwang min: Juli, te puedo dar mi regalo ahora?

Juli: ahora? Pero estamos en completa oscuridad

Kwang min: eso no importa…Juli…

Juli: ¿si kwang min que pasa?

Kwang min: me gustas mucho…te amo Juli cuando te vi ese día llorando por ese idiota que te rechazo me pareciste hermosa, ese día me enamore por primera vez yo todo este tiempo quise encontrarte otra vez, para estar contigo, sabes algo nunca me sentí más feliz al lado de alguien, tú me haces poner feliz cada vez que te veo tu sonrisa es hermosa, tu cuerpo eres hermoso, tu cara es hermosa, tu eres hermosa…te amo Juli –siente una gota que le cae en la mano- ¿porque lloras?

Juli: -derramando algunas lágrimas- eso fue muy tierno, tú también me gustas kwang min

Kwang min: -sonríe aunque no se ve en la oscuridad- espero te guste mi regalo –la apoya contra la pared y se pone a centímetros de Juli-

Juli: siento tu respiración muy cerca pikamin

Kwang min: amo que me llames pikamin…

Juli: -lo abraza-

Kwang min: -se suelta del abrazo le agarra las manos y las pone contra la pared-

Juli: ¿Qué aras kwang min?

Kwang min: -comienza a besarla profundamente y cada vez mejor-


	23. Chapter 23

PIJAMADA LOCA PARTE 4

Juli: -corresponde al beso como una loca-

Kwang min: feliz cumpleaños-la acuesta un poco en la pared y comienza a besar su cuello-

Juli: kwang min…

Kwang min: te amo Juli…-la agarra de la espalda y la pone contra el rozando sus cuerpos-

Juli: debo hacer esto…-posa su mano en el pecho de kwang min- ohhh perfecto

Kwang min: puedo hacer eso yo con vos

Juli: nop…-lo empieza a besar en el cuello-

Kwang min: mala…-disfrutando de los besos de Juli baja sus manos de la espalda hasta sus caderas-

Juli: (amo a pikamin, pero también amo a min woo, porque no pueden ser pikaminu…una persona fusionada, así estoy con los dos)

Kwang min: (te amo Juli)

Hyun seong: ya casi termina el tiempo en 10 9…

Kwang min y Juli vuelven a ponerse como estaban y antes de salir se dan un tierno beso en los labios…

Hyun seong: 2 1…tiempo –abre la puerta-

Los dos salen sonrojados como tomate

Jaz: quien es el tomate andante ahora Juli

Juli: cállate Jaz –avergonzada-

Kwang min: -recuerda todo con cara de pervertido-

Hyun seong: bien quien sigue?

Moon Joung: yo reto a dong hyun a darse un besito con Young guk

Los dos: -shokeados- estás loco, soy un hombre

Moon Joung: es el reto, si no pierden

Los dos: prefiero perder…

Juli: otros 2 que están fuera

Maru: entonces quedan, Juli, Jaz, mari, kwang min, min woo, Zelo, Young jae, Young min, hyun seong, Moon Joung, Jeong min y Him chan

Juli: así es, bueno quien sigue?

Moon Joung: reto a hyun seong a darle un besito a kwang min

Los dos: porque todos besos? Estás loco nosotros somos hombres, prefiero salir del juego…

Juli: bien están fuera los dos ¿Quién sigue?

Jaz: yo reto a min woo a abrazar a Juli y darle un besito –le giña un ojo a min woo-

Min woo: -mira a Jaz con cara de agradecido-

Juli: ja pan comido

Kwang min: -mira celoso-

Min woo: ven Juli (ella sigue en bikini)

Juli: -se acerca a min woo-

Min woo: -la abraza disfrutando el momento-

Juli: -disfruta el abrazo de min woo y apoya su cabeza en sus hombros-

Min woo: -la agarra de las mejillas mirándola a los ojos disfrutando cada momento-

Juli: -se sonroja mirando a min woo a los ojos-

Min woo: -la acerca lentamente a sus labios y le da un pequeño y tierno beso en los labios y le sonríe-

Juli: -sonríe sonrojada-

Mari: bien quien sigue? Oh esperen yo tengo un reto…que Jeong min abrace y se encierre en el armario un minuto con Young jae…

Los dos: -con cara de wtf- ni loco-se sientan- ya perdimos…

Juli: oh quedamos min woo, Jaz, Zelo, Young min, mari, Moon Joung y Him chan

Juli: yo reto a Him chan a correr como loco por la calle tomado de la mano de Zelo gritando que lo ama

Him chan: estoy loco, pero no puedo hacer eso

Zelo: y tampoco nos amamos, jajajaja

Juli: entonces, salen del juego

Los dos: si

Jaz: bueno, bueno, bueno ahora que quedamos 3 parejas…llego la hora del pepero game

Todos: ehhh-asombrados y algunos celosos-

Kwang min: (no debí haber perdido)

Maru: yo elijo las parejas, Juli y min woo, mari y Moon Joung y Jaz y Young min, empiece la pareja de mari y Moon Joung

Mari: está bien jae solo es un juego

Young jae: -celoso- mmm está bien…

Mari: -se acerca a Moon Joung-

Moon Joung: -se pone el pepero en la boca y mari lo muerde mientras se miran a los ojos-

Dae hyun: listos ya…

Mari: -empieza a morder y morder hasta chocarse con los labios de Moon Joung dándose un beso-

Moon Joung: -disfrutando el momento-

Mari: -se aleja- perdón jae fue sin querer…

Young jae: mírame mari

Mari: -lo mira-

Young jae: -la besa- ves te sigo amando igual…

Dae hyun: bien ahora Jaz y Young min

Young min: -susurrando- voy a disfrutar esto

Jaz: -sonrojada- Young min

Young min: -se pone el pepero en la boca y Jaz lo muerde-

Dae hyun: y ya –se ríe-

Empiezan a morder, morder, morder, morder hasta chocar sus labios y Young min la abraza y la sigue besando, Jaz corresponde al beso pero se separa después de unos segundos…

Jaz: eso fue raro Young min…

Young min: perdón me deje llevar Jaz…

Dae hyun: bien Juli min woo pasen

Min woo: -sostiene el pepero en la boca y Juli lo muerde-

Dae hyun: y ya…


	24. Chapter 24

PIJAMADA LOCA PARTE 5

En ese momento se corta la luz y Juli sale corriendo, min woo la ve irse agarra el pepero de su boca y lo guarda en su bolsillo y corre hacia un pasillo a oscuras, Jaz asustada abrazo al primero que se le cruzo, Maru abrazo a Dae hyun que estaba al lado y mari abrazo al que estaba a su lado…de repente las luces volvieron a prenderse, Jaz estaba abrazando a dong hyun, mari a hyun seong y este la miraba sonrojado…pero donde estaban min woo y Juli…

Jaz: quien apago las luces

Todos se empezaron reír menos Jaz que estaba preocupada

Jaz: no lo entienden Juli le teme a la oscuridad y puede llegar a salir a la calle sin mirar, y la puede chocar algo, oh se mete en cualquier lado…estoy muy preocupada –con angustia- no podría dejar que le pase algo a mi hermana en su cumpleaños…

Kwang min: -preocupado-

Jaz: -mira a kwang min- fuiste tú kwang min…

Kwang min: ¿y porque voy a ser yo?

Jaz: es obvio, no querías que Juli jugara al pepero con min woo porque estabas celoso…

Kwang min: (me descubrió) –sonrojado y avergonzado- lo siento estaba demasiado celoso…

Jaz: ahora por tu culpa anda a saber dónde se fue o se metió Juli…

Zelo, Young guk y Young min intentan tranquilizar a Jaz, mientras kwang min estaba sentado pensando lo peor y que había sido su culpa, mari le agarraba la mano a Maru y a Young jae, se notaba sus caras preocupadas…

AFUERA DE LA CASA

Min woo: Juli… ¿Dónde estás? Soy min woo…

Min woo empieza a mirar para todos lados y ve una casita de madera

Min woo: Juli, estas ahí –se acerca-

Cuando min woo se acerca, se mete y ahí estaba Juli llorando como loca

Min woo: JULI –se tira y la abraza-

Juli: minu…minu…minu tengo mucho miedo

Min woo: no temas Juli, yo estoy aquí y siempre te voy a proteger…-le acaricia la cabeza-

Juli: no me sueltes minu, te quiero minu gracias por venir a buscarme

Min woo: creo que soy el único que vio que saliste corriendo…por eso

Juli: -lo abraza más fuerte- me avergüenza decir esto pero…yo le temo mucho a la oscuridad…

Min woo: no te preocupes, yo estoy aquí y no tiene que avergonzarte y aunque le temas a la oscuridad me gusta cómo eres igual

Juli: -levanta la mirada que seguía derramando lágrimas y mira a los ojos de min woo-

Min woo: deja de llorar, aunque igual te ves bonita, pero vamos borra esas lágrimas y dibuja otra vez esa bella sonrisa que veo todos los días y es hermosa –le seca las lágrimas-

Juli: -sonríe- gracias minu

Min woo: siempre voy a estar para vos…

Juli: (él es muy tierno)

Min woo: tenemos algo pendiente nosotros

Juli: ¿qué cosa minu?

Min woo: -saca el pepero de su bolsillo y se lo pone en la boca- esto…

Juli: está bien, es un juego…-muerde el pepero-

Min woo y Juli empiezan a morder hasta que lo terminan y se dan un lindo pero pequeño beso, Juli mira a los ojos de min woo, se aleja

Juli: minu…

Min woo: ¿Qué pasa Juli? –sonríe-

Juli: me gustas –lo besa-

Min woo: -abre los ojos grandes mientras siente los labios de Juli sobre los suyos, pero los cierra poco a poco y comienza a corresponder el beso-

Juli: -lo agarra de las mejillas y luego pasa sus brazos por detrás de su cuello para besarlo más-

Min woo: (Juli, te gusto, tú también me gustas, no puedo creer que esto esté pasando) –le agarra la cabeza, la recuesta en el suelo y se sube arriba de ella para profundizar el beso-

Juli: minu…

Min woo: (amo que me llame así) –se separa de ella- Juli siempre me gustaste desde pequeño, cuando me fui jure algún día volver por vos a encontrarte, cuando te vi esa vez frente a mi casa que te habías caído y yo te fui ayudar, en ese momento me enamore y jure solo amar a una chica…y esa eres tú, estuve planeando muchas veces ir a la cuidad vecina pero nunca podía ir, soñaba con volverte a encontrar y mira por fin te encontré

Juli: minu sigues siendo tan tierno

Min woo: ya te lo dije, solo contigo seré tierno siempre –la empieza a besar en el cuello-

Juli: minu…-lo aleja- espera debemos volver si no se van a preocupar…

Min woo: okey –la carga de forma nupcial y la besa y sale caminando hacia la casa-


	25. Chapter 25

PIJAMADA LOCA PARTE 6

Juli: (espera que esto haciendo, los dos me gustan pero no puedo elegir, kwang min o min woo, a los dos los amo y no puedo tener una relación de 3 personas que hare ahora)

Min woo: (estoy tan feliz de que me pase esto…Juli te amo tanto)

Cuando entran a la casa Jaz y kwang min se tiran arriba de Juli

Los dos: Juli ¿estás bien?

Kwang min: perdona soy un idiota Juli

Jaz: qué bueno que estés sana y salva

Juli: ¿perdón de que kwang min?

Kwang min: te lo puedo explicar fuera

Juli: eh si está bien…-se van afuera-

Jaz: min woo estas demasiado sonrojado ¿Qué hiciste con mi hermana –levantando una ceja-

Min woo: he, yo no hice nada…-agacha la cabeza avergonzada-

Mari: seguro le diste muchos besos

Maru: te aprovechaste de que estaba mal

Young jae: y la besaste

Dae hyun: eres un acosador min woo

Min woo: no lo soy –llorando cómicamente-

Him chan: pervertido, ¿Qué has hecho con mi Juli?-lo acorrala en la pared-

Min woo: un momento, tu Juli?

Him chan: eh, eh, eh quien dijo eso –sonrojado-

Dong hyun: Him chan se adueñó de Juli

Hyun seong: a Him chan le gusta Juli, ah Him chan le gusta Juli, ah Him chan le gusta juliiii

Moon Joung: Him chan se enamorooooo

Jeong min: min woo porque esa cara de nervios, celoso min woo? O como te dice Juli… ¿minu?

Min woo: ahhh-sonrojado- que, no piensen mal solo la fui a buscar

Young guk: pero se besaron

Todos menos Him chan: min woo perver min woo perver min woo perver

Him chan: yo seré el único que tenga a Juli

Todos menos min woo: Him chan acosador Him chan acosador Him chan acosador

Min woo y Him chan: QUE NO DIJEEEEE

AFUERA

Kwang min: te ruego que me perdones, no sabía que le temías a la oscuridad

Juli: tu apagaste las luces…-agacha la cabeza- bien no pasa nada tu no sabías que a mí me daba miedo la oscuridad así que te perdono

Kwang min: que bueno Juli, gracias no me gustaría que te enojes conmigo…

Juli: está bien pikamin…volvamos adentro

Kwang min: Juli… ¿tú me amas?

Juli: eh pikamin, si te amo…solo quiero que te quede claro una cosa, no puedo estar contigo

Kwang min: ¿Por qué no? si tú me amas y yo a ti

Juli: no te lo puedo decir pero algún día te lo diré

Kwang min: está bien mientras pueda verte siempre y cada día de mi vida –se van adentro

Juli: -llega y ve a Him chan y min woo ultra sonrojados- ¿Qué paso aquí?

Jaz: min woo es un perver

Mari: y Him chan un acosador

Todos menos Juli, kwang min, min woo y Him chan: -asientes-

Juli: ¿pero porque?

Jeong min: -susurra- mira esto hyun seong

Jaz: perver y acosador

Jeong min: bueno chicos ya paso-camina hacia Juli- no es así Juli? Lo importante aquí es que estés bien…-la abraza-

Todos se dan vuelta viendo a Him chan, kwang min y min woo con un aura maligna detrás

Jeong min: Juli que bonita eres…-se acerca a sus labios-

Kwang min: NO-enojado-

Min woo: NO-enojado y sonrojado-

Him chan: NO-celoso y sonrojado-

Jeong min: -se ríe- son unos celosos –agarra a Juli- ella será mía…-la toma de la mano y sale corriendo-

Los 3: -detrás del como lobos-

Los demás: -se ríen-

Hyun seong: jajajaja este Jeong min poniendo celosos a los chicos

Jaz: jajajaja con ellos tres va a terminar muerto

Mari: -bosteza- pues yo tengo sueño

Young jae: bueno mari iremos a dormir, pero no podemos dejar aquellos 5 solos mira si le hacen algo a Juli

Maru: ¿Qué clase de cosa? –traumada-

Todos: -malpiensan-

Jaz y mari: mi hermanita nooooo –salen corriendo a buscarla-

Hyun seong: yo también voy –sale corriendo-

Zelo: yo también –se va con Jaz-

Young guk y Young min: -lo siguen-

Maru: -bosteza y se duerme en el brazo de dong hyun-

Dae hyun: Maru… ¿Por qué te dormiste ahí y no conmigo? –llora cómicamente-

Dong hyun: deberías ayudar a buscar a los chicos

Dae hyun: no te dejare a solas con ella

Dong hyun: vamos Dae hyun puedes confiar en mi yo no le hare nada…

Maru: -entre sueños- dong hyun, te sigo amando…

Dae hyun: -se sorprende mira hacia el suelo- iré a buscar a los demás…no le hagas…nada -se va corriendo-


	26. Chapter 26

PIJAMADA LOCA PARTE 7

Todos vuelven a la sala: no los encontramos

Jaz: ya se hagamos como que es un juego

Zelo: bien dividámonos por grupo

Young guk: grupo 1 kwang min, min woo y Him chan

Hyun seong: grupo 2 mari, Jaz y Young jae

Mari: grupo 3 Young guk, Zelo y Young min

Young min: grupo 4 hyun seong, Dae hyun y Moon Joung…

Jaz: bueno parece que ellos dos se durmieron, empecemos la búsqueda el que gana se gana lo que pida

Todos asienten y salen corriendo en busca de Juli y Jeong min

EN OTRO LADO

Jeong min: tranquila Juli intentemos que no nos atrapen, será como un juego…

Juli: está bien, habrá que correr si nos ven…

Jeong min: shhh-le apoya el dedo en los labios- nos descubrirán si no…

Juli: -sonrojada- está bien Jeong min (él también es lindo)

Jeong min: -nota el sonrojo de Juli- te ves linda sonrojada

Juli: shhh Jeong min…no digas eso me pones mas

Jeong min: jajajaja bueno, oh escucha-se escuchan unos pasos-

Juli: -escucha los pasos y las voces- son kwang min, min woo y Him chan…

Jeong min: shhh, tendré que sellarte los labios si no te callas

CON EL GRUPO 1

Kwang min: ¿Dónde se metió Jeong min?

Min woo: me las pagara

Him chan: Jeong min estas muerto…

Kwang min: shhh-escucha unas voces-escucharon eso-susurrando-

Min woo: -susurrando- si lo escuche

Him chan: -señala una puerta-

Kwang min: -asiente-

Min woo: -abre la puerta pero no había nada-

Him chan: -dice no se con la cabeza-

Kwang min: -señala la puerta de la habitación-

Him chan: -asiente y abre la puerta pero no había nada-

Min woo: -mira la puerta del fondo y la señala-

Los 3 caminan hacia allí

Jeong min: vamos Juli corre -empiezan a correr pasando por el medio de ellos-

Kwang min: ahhh Jeong min voy a matarte

Min woo: eres boyfriend muerto

Him chan: ven aquí sabandija

Jeong min y Juli corrían de la mano mientras 3 locos los perseguían queriendo matar a Jeong min

Jeong min: perfecto no los perdemos más…

Juli: tengo una idea álzame en tu espalda

Jeong min: rápido sube

Juli: -se sube rápido-

Jeong min: bien así vamos más rápido…

Juli: tengo otra idea –Juli mira para atrás y les tira un beso a los chicos-

Los 3 se sonrojan, distrayéndose y se caen al suelo

Jeong min: muy bien Juli, vamos allá-señala la habitación de ella-

Juli: -asiente-

Se meten a la habitación y se esconden en el armario, cuando se meten alguien abre la puerta con cuidado

GRUPO 2

Jaz: fíjense debajo de las camas –susurrando-

Mari/Young jae: -asienten y se acercan lentamente mientras Jaz se acerca a la tercera cama-

Jeong min: -ve por unos huecos que estaban los 3 agachados- ahora Juli –salen corriendo de vuelta-

Los 3: detrás de ellos rápido –empiezan a perseguirlos-

Jeong min: -asustado por como los corría Jaz-

Jaz: eso es la guerra, esto es ESPARTAAAAAAAAAA-corriendo a toda velocidad-

Juli/Jeong min: -muy asustados-

Juli: mira Zelo en bóxer

Jaz: ¿Qué? –Mira para todas partes frenándose haciendo que jae y mari chocaran con ella y caigan al suelo-

Jeong min: listo los perdimos…

GRUPO 3

Young guk: escuchen esos pasos que vienen corriendo…

Young min: es a la vuelta de ese pasillo…

Zelo: quizás son ellos veamos –corriendo-

Cuando doblan en el pasillo Jeong min dobla rápidamente los esquiva y logra pasar mientras sigue corriendo, Young guk Zelo y Young min empiezan a correrlo

Zelo: ESTE GRUPO VA A GANAR EL JUEGO

Young min: Y VAMOS A PEDIR LO QUE QUERAMOS

Young guk: LOS ATRAPAREMOS SOMOS MAS RAPIDOS QUE LOS DEMAS Y MAS FUERTES

Juli: miren Jaz en bikini atrás de ustedes

Los 3 se frenan y miran sonrojados, pero no había nadie, cuando vuelven a mirar a Jeong min y Juli ya no estaban en ningún lado…

Young guk: éramos fuertes ¿Qué paso?

Young min: nos distrajimos –avergonzado-

Zelo: somos unos perver…

Los 3: -suspiran-

Juli: JAJAJAJAJJAJA con eso les gane jajajajajaja

Jeong min: sabes los puntos débiles de todos

Juli: al parecer…salgamos de la casa

Jeong min: okey, vamos afuera –abre la puerta del patio y sale-

Juli: vamos allá, a la casa de madera

Jeong min: bien

Los dos se meten agotados de tanto correr y caen al suelo a descansar, pero de atrás unas manos los agarran

Hyun seong: EL EQUIPO NUMERO 4 GANOO

Moon Joung: BIEN HECHO CHICOS

Dae hyun: CHOQUEN ESOS 5 –se chocan las manos-

Todos volvieron a la casa y el grupo 4 fue el ganador así que ellos obtendrían lo que pidieran, pero sería al otro día, ya que era muy tarde y se fueron a dormir


	27. Chapter 27

AL OTRO DIA

Todos se sentaron en la mesa a desayunar, pensando que había sido una noche genial…

Juli: gracias chicos la verdad la pase genial anoche

Todos: nosotros también

Jaz: ahora tenemos que ir todos juntos a la escuela, terminaron de desayunar?

Todos asienten

Mari: bueno vámonos

Maru: eh que paso ayer, creo que me dormí

Dong hyun: si yo también

Dae hyun: no pasó nada divertido

Juli: jajajaja déjale de mentir Dae hyun

Dae hyun: bueno perdón jajajaja es que ayer estuvo genial

Young min: miren la hora, vámonos llegaremos todos tarde

Todos: salen corriendo a toda velocidad y llegaron justo al sonar la campana

Juli: eso fue suerte…

Todos se van a sus respectivos salones

DESPUES DE LA ESCUELA

Young min: oye Jaz…

Jaz: ¿qué pasa Young min?

Young min: quería ver si querían ir a dormir a mi casa Juli mari y vos…

Jaz: eh si no hay problema ¿Quién ira?

Young min: irán min woo, Jeong min, dong hyun, hyun seong

Jaz: está bien, ya vuelvo iré a buscar a las chicas

Kwang min: -sale de unos arbustos- ¿Qué te dijo hermano?

Young min: que si pero vendrá con mari nomas porque Juli tendrá una cita con Him chan

Kwang min: -paralizado- ¿QUEEEEE?

Young min: na mentira kwang min, solo quería verte paralizado

Kwang min: idiota, me asustaste

Young min: perdón hermano…

EN OTRO LADO

Juli: si está bien, espérenos en la esquina iremos con mari a buscar algunas cosas

Mari: si, vamos

Se van y Jaz vuelve con Young min a decirles que solo debían esperar a las chicas

Jaz: -ve a kwang min- oh hola kwang min

Kwang min: hola Jaz, ¿y tu hermana?

Jaz: acabo de decir que se fue hasta mi casa, sos sordo?

Kwang min: bueno perdón…

A los 15 minutos llegan Juli y mari con 1 mochila

Juli: listo ya está todo, vamos?

Young min: espera Juli me haces un favor?

Juli: sí que pasa?

Young min: podrías buscar algo que me olvide en el salón

Juli: ¿yo sola?

Young min: no, -empuja a kwang min- el ira contigo…

Juli: ah bueno, vamos kwang a buscar… ¿Qué cosa?

Young min: mi mochila…me la olvide, mientras nosotros nos vamos, vuelvan con cuidado

Juli: bien entremos kwang min…

Kwang min: si vamos

Juli: -mira en un pasillo- eh esa parece sasha, iré a saludarla –corre hacia ella- hola sasha

Sasha: hola Juli ¿Cómo has estado? –Ve a kwang min- él es tu novio?

Kwang min: -sonrojado agacha la cabeza-

Juli: -sonrojada- no, no, no, sasha ¿Por qué dices eso?

Sasha: pues porque están juntos, solos, en la escuela…

Juli: bueno volvimos a buscar algo de su hermano

Sasha: ah okey, oh ahí viene mi amor…-un chico camina hacia ella y la abraza- él es Jonathan…juega al futbol

Juli: oh me alegra que tengas novio, parece un buen chico para ti…

Sasha: si yo lo amo, siempre voy a ver sus partidos

Jonatán: oh que tenemos aquí, que linda parejita de novios

Juli: no somos novios

Jonathan: uy perdón, discúlpame

Kwang min: no pasa nada jajajaja

Jonathan: bueno vamos amor?

Sasha: vamos Jonathan, nos vemos Juli y chico que no se el nombre –se va agarrada de la mano de Jonathan-

Jonathan: bye chicos

Juli/kwang min: bye

Juli: vallamos por la mochila

EN CASA DE YOUNG MIN

Jaz: wow que linda casa

Young min: jejeje gracias Jaz

Mari: y que haremos?

Young min: no se juguemos a los retos de nuevo…

Jaz: me parece genial, si hagamos eso

Young min: -tocan la puerta- mari ¿puedes abrir la puerta?

Mari: si ya voy –abre la puerta y estaba hyun seong-

Hyun seong: hola, también vienes a la pijamada?

Mari: he si, pasa

Hyun seong: -se mete a la casa y cierra la puerta pero alguien toca detrás entonces la vuelve abrir-min woo, pasa

Min woo: -se mete y ve a Jaz y mari pero no a Juli-y Juli?

Young min: está teniendo una cita con mi hermano

Min woo: ¿Qué? –por romper algo-

Young min: mentira min woo, era broma

Kwang min: -entra a la casa con Juli-

Min woo: hola Juli –súper feliz- ¿Qué hacías con él? –celoso-

Juli: volvimos a la escuela a buscar la mochila de Young min, toma Young min…oigan no puedo quedarme volveré a mi casa-se va-

Jaz: ¿Qué le paso a Juli?

Mari: no sé, pero será mejor que nos vallamos…

Jaz: bueno, otro día será Young min, nos vemos mañana –lo besa en la mejilla-

Young min: adiós Jaz

Hyun seong: adiós mari

Kwang min/min woo: Juli –llorando cómicamente-


	28. Chapter 28

Mari: creo que debemos seguirla quizás no valla a casa…

Jaz: tienes razón sigámosla

Mari: te llamare agente jazelo

Jaz: y porque jazelo –avergonzada-

Mari: porque es obvio que él te gusta

Jaz: -agacha la cabeza- bien yo te llamare agente marijae

Las dos: -asienten y siguen a Juli como unas espías-

CON JULI

Juli: bien todavía estará esa chica…

Flashback

Juli y kwang min iban rumbo a la casa de los gemelos, cuando Juli vio en una banca a una chica de su edad llorando…se frenó la miro y siguió caminando

Fin del flashback

Juli: -da vuelta en una esquina- ahí esta…-corre hacia ella- oye, ¿estás bien?

X: no, no estoy bien…-se seca las lágrimas- perdón por contestarte tan mal, todavía no puedo creer que el…que el…le guste otra…

Juli: oh que mal, hablas de que te gusta un chico pero a él ya le gusta otra?

X: si así es…el ama a otra

Juli: perdón por meterme, mi nombre es Julieta pero me puedes decir Juli

X: tu…-se levanta y la agarra del cuello- tu eres su maldita hermana

Juli: -aguantando la respiración intentando sacar las manos de su cuello-

X: eres una idiota, como puedes ser hermana de esa infeliz…

Juli: -realmente enojada con todas sus fuerzas le pega una patada en el estómago haciendo que la soltara- no te metas con mi familia…solo quise ser amable

X: perdóname estoy muy descontrolada…y más si eres su hermana

Juli: te gusta Young jae…

X: no el no…a mí me gusta Zelo…

CON JAZ Y MARI ESCONDIDAS

Jaz: (voy a matarla, voy a matarla, voy matarla, voy a matarla…zelito es mío)

Mari: -nota la expresión de Jaz- realmente das miedo agente jazelo

Jaz: cállate agente marijae

CON JULI

Juli: hablas de Zelo…Zelo el del 2-1

X: si, yo lo amo pero se difundieron rumores de que a él le gusta tu hermana-se larga a llorar-

Juli: puedes ¿decirme tu nombre?

X: soy nazarena, dime naza…

Juli: bien naza, no estés mal ya encontraras a alguien mejor te lo aseguro

Naza: tú dices Juli…

Juli: si naza creo que eres una buena chica, pero no creo que por estar enojada debas estrangular a alguien y menos si esa persona intenta ayudarte

Naza: perdón fue un impulso, discúlpame

Juli: está bien estas perdonada, oye de que grado eres? –Se sienta en la banca-

Naza: -se sienta al lado- soy del 1-1…entre este año a la escuela

Juli: y no te gusta nadie más que Zelo?

Naza: bueno, hay un chico que siempre hace todo por mí y todos dicen que el gusta de mi pero no se

Juli: eso es bueno quizás le gustes

Naza: ¿pero y si no es así? Que are me confesare y quedare como una idiota

Juli: no pienses así, si el hizo cosas por vos es porque realmente le importas

Naza: la cosa es que él, es mi mejor amigo ese es el problema

Juli: oh ya veo, si te rechaza no quieres perder su amistad ¿no es así?

Naza: si, si me rechazara aunque me diga que seguiremos siendo amigos, no será como antes

Juli: tú debes arriesgarte, si es tu mejor amigo te dirá que sigan siendo amigos y nada cambiara, pues si cambia él nunca fue tu mejor amigo, porque si en verdad te quiere seguirá contigo como amiga

Naza: eres una genial Juli, gracias por todo

Juli: ¿y cómo se llama ese amiguito?

Naza: se llama luhan va al mismo curso que yo

Juli: de acuerdo, mañana nos juntamos los 3 en la plaza y te ayudare ¿quieres?

Naza: no puedes traer algunos chicos más?

Juli: ¿para qué?

Naza: para que seamos más

Juli: está bien si traigo a… ¿2?

Naza: si estaría bien, bueno mañana nos encontramos aquí, debo irme

Juli: bueno naza nos vemos mañana y lucha por tu amor…

Naza: si luchare…adiós Juli gracias por animarme, en realidad gracias por todo…hasta mañana

Juli: adiós…

Mari: ¿amiga nueva?

Jaz: muérete perra –estrangulando un árbol-

Juli y mari: -a miran como "ella esta celosa…y también loca"-

Juli: si creo que hice una amiga más…

Jaz: me alegro tanto Juli…no sabes cuánto me alegra que tus amigas gusten de Zelo

Juli: pero si le gusta otro chico

Jaz: -su cara vuelve a ser angelical- ah entonces está todo bien

Mari: su cara de repente cambio, bipolar…

Juli: bipolar…

Jaz: cállense Young jae y kwang min

Mari: oh Young jae –se abraza sola-

Juli: ¿Por qué me dices kwang min?-gritando-

Jaz: entonces min woo

Juli: ¿Por qué min woo?

Jaz: Him chan

Juli: ¿Por qué Him chan?

Jaz: Jeong min

Jul: ¿Por qué Jeong min?

Jaz: ¿kwangwoochanmin…?

Juli: -se pega en la cara- estas loca…


	29. Chapter 29

AL OTRO DIA

Naza: luhan invite a unos amigos sabes…-en el punto de encuentro-

Luhan: oh y yo que quería pasar una tarde contigo, bueno otro día será…-sonríe-

Naza: -se sonroja- si

Luhan: esos que se vienen pegando son tus amigos?

Naza: -ve a Juli- así es –sonríe forzadamente-

Juli: ya no pelen

Kwang min: el empezó

Min woo: no el empezó

Los dos: chocan frentes, se miran con odio y gruñen como perros…-sonríen- na si nosotros somos buenos amigos…

Juli: okey bipolares, hola naza…hola luhan?

Luhan: así es ese soy yo el más lindo luhan…

Naza: hola Juli –mira a kwang min y min woo-

Juli: ellos son kwang min y min woo

Naza: un gusto chicos…-los saluda estrechando manos-

Luhan: un gusto conocerlos –estrechan manos-

Naza: bueno ella es Juli luhan…

Luhan: oh que linda, un gusto Juli –por estrechar manos, antes mira atrás donde estaban los chicos que lo miraban con una mirada fulminante de enojo y un aura negra- AHHH, dan miedo…

Los dos: no toques a Juli…

Juli: ¿Qué carajo? –Le estrecha la mano a luhan- bien nos vamos…

Todos: sí

EN OTRO LADO

Jaz: Zelo deja de molestar

Young guk: si deja de molestar

Jaz: tú también Young guk

Young min: dejen de molestar infantiles

Jaz: Young min tú también

Young guk: y que hace el aquí…

Jaz: es mi amigo yo lo invito si quiero

Zelo: pues yo soy el más pequeño…

Young guk: y yo el más grande y el más fuerte

Young min: entonces Jaz se queda conmigo ya que soy la mitad de las dos cosas…-ríe con pose de victoria-

Jaz: yo me voy con…

Zelo: conmigo

Young guk: conmigo

Young min: conmigo

Los 3: decide ya con quien tendrás una cita…

Jaz: -ve a dong hyun- con dong hyun

Dong hyun: eh?

Jaz: ven dong hyun tendremos una cita

Los 3: -lloran cómicamente como bebes…- JAZ

Jaz: vámonos dong hyun

Dong hyun: está bien?

EN LA CITA

Jaz: perdón dong hyun es que no sabía decidirme con quien tendría una cita

Dong hyun: no pasa nada, oye vamos al parque?

Jaz: bien vallamos, pudo confiar en ti para contarte algunas cosas ¿no?

Dong hyun: claro que si Jaz…

EN EL PARQUE

Jaz: -se sienta en una banca- bueno debo desahogarme un poco

Dong hyun: -se sienta al lado- cuéntame

Jaz: les conté muchas veces a mis hermanas y ya las tengo cansadas con el mismo tema siempre además de que Juli pasa por lo mismo

Dong hyun: bien, ¿Qué te pasa?

Jaz: es que son Zelo, Young min y Young guk…no se con cual quedarme

Dong hyun: pues a mí me parece que te gusta mucho más Zelo…

Jaz: ¿Por qué todos dicen Zelo? Será que en verdad me gusta más el

Dong hyun: pues a mí me parece que si Jaz

Jaz: -pensando- bien me decidiré entonces uno de estos días… ¿Por qué tu estas tan serio?

Dong hyun: no se lo he contado a nadie, pero are una excepción contigo…veras el otro día que yo y Maru no jugamos ella se quedó dormida en mi hombro y en sueños me dijo te amo…

Jaz: entonces quizás maru te ama

Dong hyun: quizás tú no sabes…pero ella es mi exnovia Jaz

Jaz: enserio? No lo sabía…

Dong hyun: no sé qué hacer, porque yo…sigo amándola

Jaz: entonces díselo quizás ella sienta algo por ti aun…me daría lastima Dae hyun pero…si en verdad se aman

Dong hyun: tú dices que se lo diga?

Jaz: pues si hazlo, solo me preocupa Dae hyun él se nota que la ama…

Dong hyun: no me importa el, lo hare aclarare mis sentimientos por ella otra vez

Jaz: bien dong hyun, bueno me voy a casa adiós y mucha suerte –lo besa en la mejilla sonrojada- te quiero…-sale corriendo-

Dong hyun: -sonrojado ve irse a Jaz- quizás conseguí una mejor amiga ahora…

EN OTRO LADO

Mari: no jae eso no…tengo miedo

Young jae: vamos mari, estarás bien…

Mari: tú dices?

Young jae: sabes que nunca te haría daño mi mari

Mari: está bien, pero rápido así no siento dolor después…

Young jae: bien…-le saca una cinta que se había puesto en el brazo-

Mari: ahhhhiiiii prometiste que no dolería, Young jae malo –agarrándose el brazo-

Young jae: bueno perdón mari…-le sonríe y la besa-

Mari: no pasa nada Young jae…-corresponde al beso-

Jaz: ya llegue…

Mari: hola Jaz…

Young jae: hola Jaz buenas tardes…

Jaz: bien iré a mi habitación…

Mari: por cierto vino Maru, está arriba en el cuarto esperándote a ti o a Juli a mí también pero yo estoy con jae…

Jaz: bien


	30. Chapter 30

Juli: bien naza has tu jugada mientras nosotros nos vamos y quedan a solas

Naza: bien gracias Juli…

Juli: de nada naza, pelea yo sé que él es tuyo lo vi mirándote muchas veces con cara de enamorado

Naza: espero que sea así en verdad

Juli: lo será…bien adiós debemos irnos hasta otro día-se va con pikamin y minu-

Luhan: adiós Juli…naza eh querido decirte algo desde hace mucho tiempo

Naza: si, que sucede?

Luhan: te amo naza, y entiendo si no quieres ser más mi amigo, adiós…

Naza: es verdad no quiero ser más tu amiga idiota

Luhan: lo sabía

Naza: quiero ser tu novia luhan, yo también te amo

Luhan: enserio? Pensé que amabas a Zelo

Naza: bueno si, pero te amo más a ti

Luhan: auchhh…bueno naza… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Naza: obvio que si –se besan por un largo tiempo hasta quedarse sin aire y se van a tener una cita-

CON JULI

Juli: por favor ya quédense quietos

Los dos: no podemos somos muy inquietos

Juli: bueno chicos me voy a mi casa

Kwang min: yo te acompaño

Min woo: yo también

Juli: carajo –sale corriendo- no me alcanzaran

Los dos: -la persiguen tirándose arriba de ella-

Juli: ehhh, bueno está bien acompáñenme jiji bobos –sonríe-

CON JAZ

Jaz: -entra en la habitación y ve a Maru llorando- que te sucedió Maru…

Maru: Jaz –la abraza- termine con Dae hyun

Jaz: -la abraza- oh tranquila Maru todo estará bien

Maru: pero es que yo sigo amando a otra persona por eso

Jaz: ¿y quién es?

Maru: es dong hyun…él es mi ex y un día me dejo…

Jaz: oh ya veo, bueno Maru no estés mal deja de llorar Dae hyun estará bien

Maru: si tú lo dices –deja de llorar-

Jaz: vamos todo estará bien, quizás dong hyun te ama todavía

Maru: eso espero

Jaz: seguramente que si yo he visto cómo te mira siempre, es una mirada de amor

Maru: ¿enserio? Tengo esperanzas de volver con el

Jaz: pues pelea por el Maru, el seguro te ama

AFUERA DE LA CASA

Juli: bueno chicos, hasta mañana…nos vemos

Los dos: espera Juli- la agarran cada uno de una mano y le dan un beso en la mejilla cada uno de cada lado- ahora si adiós

Juli: -sonrojada- adiós chicos los quiero

Kwang min: yo también…

Min woo: obvio que yo igual

Juli: -sube a su cuarto- hola chicas

Jaz: hola Juli

Maru: hola Juli…

Juli: ¿ha pasado algo? ¿Maru estabas llorando?

Maru: se, perdón por estar así

Juli: ¿estás bien?

Maru: si gracias por preguntar, bueno me iré a mi casa

Juli: adiós mari, te cuidado

Jaz: te acompaño hasta la puerta

Maru: -asiente-

Juli: -se recuesta en la cama-

ABAJO

Mari: adiós Young jae te amo –lo besa-

Young jae: y yo a ti mi cosita hermosa, mi princesa, no mejor mi reina más bella adiós –se va-

Mari: me iré a acostar temprano hoy-ve a mari irse- adiós mari -sube a su cuarto y se acuesta a dormir-

Jaz: adiós Maru, ten cuidado –sube a su cuarto acostándose a pensar quedándose dormida-

Juli: solo unos días y será mi fiesta de 15…pero pienso más en los chicos que en la fiesta…estos días debo concentrarme en los preparativos para que la fiesta sea lo que siempre quise y después decidiré con quien me quedare aunque con cualquiera que me quede me dolerá igual…porque los amo a los dos –cierra los ojos y se duerme-

Jaz: -soñando con Zelo Young min y Young guk cosas raras mientras se le caían las babas en la almohada-

Mari: -soñando con Young jae Moon Joung y hyun seong-

Juli: -soñando que perdía a kwang y min min woo porque no podía elegir mientras en la realidad ella derramaba una lagrima por su mejilla-


	31. Chapter 31

Los días pasaron y la fiesta de Juli se acercaba, cada vez todos eran más unidos, a fin y al cabo b.a.p y boyfriend volvieron a ser amigos, solo había una cosa que hacía que se peleen…las hermanas y Maru, muchas veces discutían por ellas con los otros integrantes, pero terminaban solucionando todo siempre, pero no cabe duda que los músicos se habían enamorado cada uno de su respectiva chica, tan cariñosos que eran con ellas, llegaron a enamorarlas a ellas pero no sabían cuan doloroso era para ellas, porque no sabían con quién quedarse, desde que se conocieron habían pasado todos buenos momentos, sonrisas aquí y allá, abrazos, besos, miradas, lagrimas, momentos felices que nadie quería que acabaran…¿Quién sabe qué pasaría ahora? Con quien se quedaran las hermanas, las 3 confiadas tomaron decisiones…cada una había seguido un camino, pero, esos caminos las llevarían a donde querían, felicidad, ternura, amor, quien sabe solo hay una manera de averiguarlo…y es que paso esa noche…tan especial para todos

F15 PARTE 1

Jaz: -ayudando a Juli con su vestido-

Mari: -acomodándole la tiara-

Las dos: -terminan- te vez hermosa Juli

Jaz: estoy tan feliz de verte así hermana, orgullosa de lo buena que eres–empieza a llorar-

Mari: yo también Juli, aunque llevamos poco tiempo siendo hermanas pero debo decirte que eres una persona que se merece todo esto…te lo mereces hoy es tu día –empieza a derramar lágrimas-

Juli: -les sonríe- no lloren mis hermosas hermanas hoy será una noche única para las 3 lo sé, no solo para mi…

Las dos: -asienten-

EN EL SALON

Después de la comida

Kwang min: no puedo esperar, quiero verla

Min woo: yo también quiero verla

Todos: no sean idiotas todos queremos verla…

Zelo: ahora que veo hay muchos familiares de Juli… ¿oigan quién es ese chico?

Him chan: ¿Quién?

Zelo: -señala un chico-

Dong hyun: kwang min ya tenemos todo listo…

Kwang min: gracias dong hyun esto va a ser genial

Min woo: lo que me dijiste el otro día?

Kwang min: así es a Juli le va a encantar

Min woo: espero que sí, igual es un regalo de todos no de vos solo

Kwang min: bueno perdón

Him chan: no puedo esperar

Young guk: ten paciencia channie

Him chan: okey?...channie?

Hyun seong: jajajaja channie…-se ríe-

De repente las luces bajaron un poco y una música empezó a sonar por todo el salón, de la puerta entro muy lentamente una niña de 15 años junto a su padre agarrado del brazo, todas las miradas estaban puestas en ella con su gran vestido rosa y un poco de detalles blancos, una sonrisa ocupaba sus labios, ella con su mirada contemplaba todo lo que un día fue un sueño y ahora era realidad, vio a sus amigos su familia…el salón su vestido sus hermanas…sus dos manos se apoyaron en su rostro para no mostrar las lágrimas que caían, ella estaba tan emocionada, tan feliz, de que todo esto se había hecho realidad, se secó las lágrimas y comenzó a sonar la música del vals, su padre la llevo a la pista mientras bailaban, luego pasaron sus tíos, su abuelo, sus primos…cuando habían terminado de pasar alguien se acercó a ella…

Kwang min: yo también bailare contigo

Juli: -le sonríe- bailemos entonces pikamin…

Kwang min: -miro a su compañera a los ojos durante todo el baile hasta que sintió una mano que se apoyó en su hombro-

Min woo: es mi turno kwang

Kwang min: -acaricio la mejilla de Juli y volvió a su lugar-

Min woo: -tomo las manos de Juli- por fin Juli…

Juli: si…-emocionada-

Min woo: -mirándola a los ojos, la acerca más a ella- te ves hermosa Juli

Juli: gracias minu…

Min woo: -siente que le tocan el hombro-

Him chan: me toca

Min woo: bien…-mira a Juli a los ojos con una mirada dulce y tierna se va-

Him chan: Juli…-la mira a los ojos-

Juli: Him chan…-lo mira de igual manera-

Him chan: -la agarra de una mano- siempre te voy a querer –susurrando-

Juli: Him chan…

Jeong min: es mi turno querido Him chan

Him chan: bien-se va-

Jeong min: realmente estas bella Juli…

Juli: gracias Jeong min…

Jeong min: debo decirte algo después sabes…

Juli: está bien

Kwang min: ESTO ES PARA TI JULI-hablando por un micrófono-

Min woo: TODOS TE QUEREMOS Y ESPERAMOS QUE LA ESTES PASANDO MUY LINDO-habla por el micrófono y le giña un ojo-

Jeong min: -corre al escenario y se acomoda en un lugar- 1, 2, 3…somos boyfriend y esto es para Juli

De atrás de unas telas aparecen hyun seong Young min y dong hyun…

CANTAN SU CANCION


	32. Chapter 32

F15 PARTE 2

Mientras de fondo pasaban su video, kwang min y min woo se bajaron del escenario y fueron directo hacia Juli cantando…tomaron sonrientes mirándola cada uno su mano y la llevaron con ellos al escenario…mientras terminaba la canción

Juli: -les sonríe- gracias chicos-por llorar- gracias enserio…

Kwang min/min woo: nos alegramos mucho de que te allá gustado Juli…

Juli: -los abraza y ellos se sonrojan- fue hermoso…

Him chan: no son los únicos…nosotros también tenemos algo para ti…

Los demás suben al escenario y se acomodan, mientras atrás se empieza a ver un video…y sus voces se empiezan a escuchar

Zelo: somo B.A.P

CANTAN SU CANCION

Mientras cantaban Him chan le sonreía a Juli, Zelo, Young guk miraban a Jaz y ella hacia lo mismo, Moon Joung, Young jae miraban a mari…cuando terminaron estaban orgullosos de sí mismos Him chan bajo y abrazo a Juli

Him chan: espero te allá gustado

Juli: me encanto…-llorando otra vez-

Se empezó a escuchar música y todos comenzaron a bailar, Jaz salió a bailar con Young guk mari con Moon Joung mientras que Young jae estaba medio celoso, Maru bailo con dong hyun naza con luhan sasha con Jonatán…y Juli, pues nadie la había sacado a bailar pero a ella no le importada disfrutaba ver a su familia y sus amigos felices, sonreía cada vez que los veía reír…de repente una mano se apoyó sobre la suya

Him chan: ¿bailamos?

Juli: claro, bailemos…espera –se saca la parte de abajo del vestido haciendo que quedara más corto, se lo dio a la mama y se fue a bailar con Him chan-

Kwang min: tengo vergüenza de pedirle a Juli que baile conmigo…

Min woo: yo también –agachando la cabeza-

Kwang min: mira min woo… ¿Quién es ese chico?

Min woo: no se nunca antes lo vi…

Kwang min: hay que tenerlo vigilado

Min woo: -asiente- le avisare a los demás

Kwang min: si, será lo mejor…-viendo al chico que no despegaba la mirada de Juli-

Los que no bailaban de lo boyfriend y los b.a.p se acercaron al chico

Kwang min: oye tú…

X: ¿Qué quieren?

Zelo: ¿Quién eres?

Young jae: ¿Qué eres de Juli?

X: que les importa…

Dae hyun: contesta niño

X: ¿Por qué tendría que decirles?

Min woo: vamos dinos no te haremos daño…

X: no te diré nada

Hyun seong: a ver idiota dinos y nos vamos

Jeong min: oh te golpearemos hasta dejarte en coma de por vida

X: ñe

Juli: ¿Qué sucede porque están molestando al chico?

Kwang min: no sabemos quien es…

Juli: es mi primo lejano, pobrecito lo estaban molestando

Min woo: pensamos que te quería matar

Juli: pero es mi primo como va a matarme chicos vamos relájense –se ríe y toma de las manos a kwang min y min woo llevándolos a bailar- bailemos los 3 juntos chicos

Min woo: -sonrojado- está bien Juli

Kwang min: claro Juli –sonrojado-

Dong hyun: oye Maru ¿podemos hablar afuera?

Maru: está bien, hablemos fuera

Dong hyun: -sale afuera con mari y se paran mirándose a los ojos-Maru la verdad fui un estúpido al terminar contigo por tu mejor amigo, perdóname, no me daba cuenta que en verdad te amaba, pero estos días me di cuenta de que tú eres mi vida yo nunca deje de amarte Maru, siempre te amare porque tú eres la única chica en mi vida, te amo Maru…

Maru: dong hyun yo…yo…termine con Dae hyun y sabes porque…

Dong hyun: ¿Por qué Maru?

Maru: porque yo nunca deje de amarte, pensé odiarte por dejarme de esa manera sin explicación pero en realidad yo siempre te amé, nuca te cambie y hubiese seguido contigo hasta el final porque tú eras el único que me importaba…

Dong hyun: Maru…-la besa-

Maru: -corresponde al beso-

Dae hyun: valla, valla…así que me dejaste por dong hyun…

Maru: -se sorprende- Dae hyun estuviste espiándonos…mira Dae yo te deje porque perdí el amor que tenía hacia a ti perdóname, lo lamento yo deje de amarte hace mucho…y nunca deje de amar a dong hyun

Dong hyun: -agacha la cabeza-

Dae hyun: Maru, no debes explicarme nada ya entendí todo perfectamente –se acerca y le acaricia la cabeza- por favor dong hyun, cuida bien a Maru hazla feliz…algo que yo nunca podré hacer…siempre te voy a querer Maru…-se va caminando-

Maru: Dae hyun…-lo ve irse.

Dong hyun: bueno Maru, tranquila el estará bien…-la abraza-

Maru: -asiente-

Dae hyun: -caminando derrama unas lágrimas pero sigue caminando-


	33. Chapter 33

F15 PARTE 3

Juli: esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida, gracias a todos por hacer que mi sueño se cumpla –hablando por el micrófono- gracias mami, gracias papi, gracias familia los quiero, ahora quiero agradecer a mis 3 mejores amigos que los quiero mucho kwang min, min woo y Him chan a mis dos hermanas Jaz y mari que las amo, a mis amigas naza y Maru, y a Young jae, Zelo Young guk, Moon Joung, Dae hyun, hyun seong, dong hyun, Jeong min, Young min…les agradezco ustedes son como una familia para mí, bueno técnicamente soy hermana de dos que nombre pero bueno espero me entiendan y todos pasen una linda noche…-se baja del escenario y se pone a bailar con Jeong min-

AFUERA

Jaz: -sentada en un tapial viendo las estrellas-

Young min: Jaz, tengo que hablar contigo

Jaz: -se asusta- Young min…me asustaste…sí que sucede

Young min: veras, mi hermano kwang min está enamorado de tu hermana, min woo también lo está…los dos están enamorados, pero será muy doloroso para ellos despedirse…

Jaz: ¿despedirse?

Young min: así es…en unos días nos iremos a dar un concierto, hace un par de días un hombre nos escuchó cantar y nos firmó un contrato para que vallamos a cantar…es una gran oportunidad para nosotros, así que debemos irnos…de viaje y no sabemos cuándo vamos a volver…

Jaz: -lo mira fijamente-

Young min: quizás es uno o dos días, o un mes o dos, oh un año o dos…o quizás…

Jaz: -levanta la cabeza rápidamente y lo mira triste-

Young min: nunca…

Jaz: -se larga a llorar mirando para otro lado- nunca… ¿Por qué nunca?

Young min: no lo sé, así nos dijeron igual sé que volveremos algún día…-la ve llorar- por favor no llores solo te digo esto para que ya sepas que nos iremos…y también quiero decirte que…

Jaz: -vuelve su mirada hacia el-

Young min: Jaz yo te amo…

Jaz: Young min…

Young min: desde que te conocí te he amado Jaz, me gustaste mucho cuando te vi, tu sonrisa bella, tu cabello perfecto…desde que te vi supe que eras la chica con la que quería pasar el resto de mi vida…

Jaz: Young min…tú me gustas pero

Young min: si lo se…amas a Zelo o Young guk, no hay problema Jaz, yo siempre estaré esperándote quizás cuando vuelva del viaje tú me ames y si no, seguiré intentando porque te amo –se va adentro-

Jaz: -mira para arriba llorando-

Young guk: Jaz, ¿Por qué lloras bonita?

Jaz: no es nada, Young guk

Young guk: tengo buenas noticias Jaz

Jaz: -se seca las lágrimas- dime que paso, dime, dime, dime ahora –sonríe-

Young guk: es que en unos meses iremos a dar un concierto aquí en la ciudad…quizás seremos famosos, gracias a uno de tus familiares que nos consiguió un lugar para presentarnos y quizás poder ser famosos…

Jaz: eso es genial Young guk, espera…no se irán no es así?

Young guk: no lo creo Jaz…quizás algún día, pero no ahora…

Jaz: me alegro tanto por ustedes guk espero sus sueños se cumplan

Young guk: te amo Jaz…pero sé que tu no –se va caminando para dentro-

Jaz: -se sorprende mientras lo ve irse y vuelve a enfocarse en las estrellas-

Zelo: -caminado hacia Jaz se le queda viendo- que hermosa estas a luz de la luna Jaz

Jaz: -reconoce su voz- ajajay gracias Zelo-mira hacia atrás y ve a Zelo-

Zelo: -va y se sienta a su lado abrazándola- Jaz…sé que quizás tu no me ames, pero yo te amo más que nadie…

Jaz: Zelo…

Zelo: tú fuiste muy buena amiga desde que te conocí, además nunca pude tener una amiga ya que todas andaban atrás mío y si me hacía amigo era solo porque gustaba de mí, quería una amiga de verdad, hasta que la conseguí, pero nunca pensé enamorarme de mi única y mejor amiga, bueno Juli y mari si son mis amigas…pero bueno, tú me importas mucho Jaz, me he enamorado de ti…me encantaría que tu sintieras lo mismo, sabes sigo pensando cuando estuvimos encerrados en el armario…pues eso me encanto además de que nos besamos…sentir tus labios junto a los míos fue algo que no logro comprender pero ame ese momento, amo todos los momentos que paso contigo…te amo Jaz…

Jaz: Zelo yo…

Zelo: lo sé no me amas –se baja del tapial y sale caminando-

Jaz: -se baja del tapial y corre detrás de Zelo agarrándole la mano y dándolo vuelta- yo si te amo Zelo –lo besa-

Zelo: -la separa le sonríe y la vuelve a besar-


	34. Chapter 34

Kwang min: Juli, deberías avernos dicho que él era tu primo…

Min woo: si, entre todos casi lo matamos

Juli: jajajaja no sean tan protectores es mi primo Julián que vino con la novia Carla, se ven muy enamorados no –los ve besarse y besarse y besarse y besarse- no paran más jajajaja

Sasha: oye yo conozco a esa chica, Carla es mi prima…ósea que soy familiar tuyo Juli

Juli: wow no lo sabía

Sasha: ven vamos a hablar con ella

Juli: vamos, después vuelvo pikamin y minu

Sasha: oye Carla

Carla: prima que ¿haces aquí?

Juli: es mi amiga, Carla tu eres novia de mi primo ¿no es así?

Carla: así es, tú eres Julieta no?

Juli: si, la mejor prima de Julián…-lo abraza y lo empuja hacia Carla- vamos sean más románticos, aunque recién estaban que se comían no sabía quién se comía a quien jajajaja

Sasha: es verdad, paren un poco con los besos che jajajaja

Julián: bueno está bien, pero es que la amo a mi carlita hermosa…

Carla: cállate bobo, no me digas así –sonrojada-

Julián: bueno mi cosita hermosa…

Carla: shhh –más sonrojada-

Julián: no te enojes mi hermosura bella, mi reina de mi vida

Carla: ya me haces poner roja –coloradísima-

Julián: me encantas de todas formas

Carla: vos también –lo besa-

Sasha: uy ya van a empezar, oye Juli quien es el que está en la mesa de comidas?

Juli: -mira hacia allí- oh él es Moon Joung, ve a bailar con el

Sasha: pero tengo novio…

Juli: y que importa es solo un baile, vamos dale acércate a el –la empuja hacia el-

Sasha: está bien iré…-se va con Moon Joung-

Juli: ustedes dejen de besarse y vallan a bailar también…-los empuja a la pista-

Carla: bueno, bueno pero no empujes…

Julián: no empujes prima o te mato…

Juli: JAAJAJA tu matarme a mí? Niño idiota, bueno diviértanse…-se va-

CON MARI Y YOUNG JAE

Young jae: bueno mari ven-la lleva a un rincón donde no se escuchaba mucho la música- veras quería decirte algo…

Mari: ¿me dejaras jae? –por llorar-

Young jae: no mari, nada que ver con eso hermosa-le seca las lágrimas la abraza y la mira a los ojos- tu sabes que yo siempre te he amado, daría lo que fuera porque tú nunca te vallas de mi lado, me encantaría llegar a ser ansíanos junto a ti, que nos casemos y tengamos una marijae pequeña, te amo mucho mari, espero demostrarte algún día todo este amor que siento por ti…quizás tu todavía no lo sientes muy bien pero si lo sintieras seguro seria todo mejor aunque estoy conforme con la vida que me toco porque, estoy junto a ti ¿no? Te amo mi vida…

Mari: Young jae…-pone mirada enojada- como quieres demostrarme más amor, si con esto me enamoras todos los días hermoso, te amo tanto jae, no te lo imaginas…

Young jae: que me lo imagino y sé que es mucho, mucho mi mari –la abraza-

Mari: espero nunca me dejes jae, te amo con toda mi vida y alma…-lo abraza también-

Hyun seong: mari… ¿quieres bailar?

Mari: ehhh –mira a Young jae-

Young jae: si ve mari, diviértete te amo…-la suelta y ella se va a bailar con hyun seong-

Him chan: Juli, ¿podemos hablar fuera?

Juli: claro, vamos –se va afuera-

Him chan: vengo a decirte algo que quizás me odies después de esto…

Juli: ¿es malo? ¿Por qué te odiaría?

Him chan: no sé, solo pienso así, bueno la cosa es que…

Juli: -lo mira fijamente-

Him chan: me gustas mucho Juli, me encantas desde que te vi ese día enfrente de los casilleros buscando alguien que sepa dónde estaba el salón, ese día me encantaste con tu sonrisa y tu mirada…-la abraza- te amo Juli…-la mira a los ojos y la besa-

Juli: -corresponde el beso, en un tiempo se separaron por falta de aire- Him chan yo…lo siento no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos, me gustas pero amo mucho a los idiotas de kwang min y min woo

Him chan: -sonríe- sabia tu respuesta, no te disculpes aunque tú no me ames yo te esperare todo lo que sea posible…para estar contigo…ojala algún día me ames como yo a ti Juli –la besa y se vuelve a meter adentro del salón-

Juli: perdón Him chan, pero es verdad –mira el cielo- yo me enamore de esos dos bobos…-se vuelve adentro y se pone a bailar con kwang min y min woo-


	35. Chapter 35

¿EL FIN?

La fiesta había acabado, gente mareada caminaba por el salón Juli sentada en la silla llorando de la emoción, Jaz dormida en el pecho de Zelo, muchos se habían ido, sasha estaba conversando con Jonatán, Carla con Julián, naza se besaba con luhan, Maru cruzaba miradas con dong hyun, mari estaba sentada abrazada a Young jae mientras dormía, kwang min y min woo intentaban contener a Juli de tanta emoción…hyun seong, Jeong min, Young min, Young guk, Dae hyun, Moon Joung y Him chan ya se habían ido al igual que muchas personas de la familia de las hermanitas, quedaba poca gente a las ocho de la mañana y Juli saltaba por todos lados diciendo que su fiesta fue genial y nunca la iba a olvidar…

Juli: bueno volvamos a casa todos, si quieres ustedes pueden quedarse en mi casa así vamos todos al mismo lugar…

Sasha: claro vamos…

Todos: -asienten-

Juli: me siento una princesa vestida así…

Kwang min: eres una princesa Juli

Min woo: con cualquier ropa pareces una princesa Juli…

Juli: que tierno son…-lo abraza-

Y así rumbo a la casa de Juli partieron sasha, Carla, Jonatán, Julián, naza, luhan, Zelo cargando a Jaz dormida, Young jae llevando a cococho a mari dormida, dong hyun, Maru, min woo y kwang min…

Juli: no hay muchas camas pero pondré los colchones en el suelo…

Juli saca 3 colchones de un armario y los pone en el suelo

Juli: -acomodando las cosas- bien en el primero dormirán luhan y naza, en el segundo sasha y Jonatán y en el tercero Carla y Julián…no hagan cosas raras por favor…-mira con cara picara a los chicos-

Los 6: Juli…-sonrojados-

Juli: jajajaja –mira a Zelo- Zelo la cama de la derecha es de Jaz déjala en esa y duerme con ella-

Zelo: -sonrojado- b-bien

Juli: Young jae la de la izquierda, no hagas nada raro a mi hermana jae jajajaja

Young jae: Juli –sonrojada- sabes que no le are nada

Juli: sospechoso jae, jajajaja bueno y yo dormiré con kwang min y min woo, ya que la cama es un poco más grande, dormiremos los juntos en la cama del medio

Todos menos Juli kwang min y min woo: eaaaaaaaaa

Los 3: -sonrojados- shhh…

Juli: -apaga la luz y se acuesta en el medio de ellos dos- (que lindo es esto…oh espera deja de pensar tan pervertida mente Juli) duerman todos bien…

AL OTRO DIA…

Juli: -despertándose, ve a kwang min abrazándola y min woo arriba de ella- chicos…ejejejejeje –piensa pervertida mente-

Jaz: -se despierta y ve a Zelo- Zelo? No me digas que anoche tu y yo…

Zelo: -despertando-

Jaz: no puede ser, soy muy pequeña todavía…

Zelo: ¿Qué pasa Jaz?

Jaz: ¿lo hicimos anoche? –Roja-

Zelo: no, de que hablas…

Jaz: ufff, ya me había asustado…

Mari: -abre los ojos y ve a Young jae- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Mari con su grito despierta a todos que estaban en posiciones raras…

Mari: Young jae, perdón me asuste no te reconocí al principio

Young jae: mareado y aturdido- si mami ya me voy al colegio –cae al piso-

Mari: pobre casi lo mate

Juli: casi mataste a todos en realidad…

Sasha: -tirada en el piso aturdida-mis oídos

Carla: dijiste algo sasha? –aturdida-

Julián: ¿Qué paso amor? –aturdido-

Jonatán: ñe –se acomoda y sigue durmiendo-

Kwang min: -abre los ojos y ve que está abrazando a Juli- ah ¿Qué paso? –No la suelta-

Min woo: -se despierta y abraza más a Juli mientras le hace mimos- Juli mía…-mira a kwang min-

Kwang min: -le hace mimos también mirando a min woo- Juli mía…

Min woo: mía –lo empuja y la abraza-

Kwang min: -se tira arriba abrazándola también-mía

Juli: -en las nubes- jejejejejejejejejjejejejejejejeje (soy una maldita perver de mierda)

Jaz: la cara de Juli se nota que está disfrutando eso jajajaja

Mari: es verdad, ahí nuestra hermana es una pervertida jajajaja

Todos se ríen menos min woo y kwang min que estaba dele darle mimos a Juli y Juli que estaba volando al cielo

DESPUES DE 1 MES EN EL AEROPUERTO

Estaban todos, Juli todavía era la única que no sabía el porqué de estar ahí…

Juli: ¿Quién se va?

Kwang min: Juli…-le acaricia la cabeza- nunca te voy a dejar siempre te voy amar a ti sola, nunca otra chica te suplantara, te amo…volveré por ti algún día…

Juli: -por llorar- kwang min te vas?

Min woo: te voy a echar de menos Juli, volveré por ti algún día cuando volvamos, siempre te amare nunca lo olvides por favor, espérame, pronto regresare…

Juli: -llorando- tú también…minu…no minu otra vez te iras de mi lado…

Min woo: perdón Juli, pero, no llores todo estará bien –la abraza- esta vez sí volveré por ti, es una promesa, te amo –la besa-

Juli: -corresponde-

Min woo: -se va pone al lado de kwang min-

Kwang min: adiós Juli yo también siempre te amare y no te preocupes, estaremos bien, no nos olvides…volveremos por ti –la besa-

Juli: -corresponde al beso- adiós chicos, yo también...

Kwang min y min woo con el ruido del avión no escucharon las últimas palabras solo vieron sus labios moverse, pero entendieron exactamente lo que quiso decir…un los amo había salido de la boca de la persona que ellos más amaban, después de escuchar esto sonrieron y se metieron al avión junto a hyun seong y Jeong min…

Young min: adiós Jaz, te echaré de menos mi linda princesa…-la abraza y sube al avión-

Dong hyun: adiós mi linda Maru, sé que nos volveremos a ver otro día…siempre te amare, en caso de no volver…busca otro chico que te ame

Maru: nunca podría remplazarte hyun, te amo…

Dong hyun: y yo a ti…-la besa- adiós Jaz mejor amiga…-la abraza- adiós Juli –la abraza- adiós mari –la abraza- las vamos a extrañar-sube al avión-

El avión solo despego y se fue volando por los cielos, Juli callo de rodillas al suelo llorando…pidiendo que volvieran…Jaz solo abrazo a su novio Zelo…mari a Young jae…Maru solo quedo viendo el avión irse…

Las 4 sabían que ellos jamás volverían…quien sabe, quizás algún día…ellos volverían ¿no es así?

¿EL FIN?


End file.
